Super Smash Bros Ultimate Futanari Compilation
by Smash King24
Summary: Robyn wakes up one day with a strange appendage between her legs and is horrified. She goes to Palutena for advice only to find out that she has been blessed with her very own male reproductive organ! But does it work? They're about to find out! Contains futas, mature language, yuri sex, Fem!RobinxPalutena, and for the love of god keep your children away from this story.
1. Robyn and Palutena

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Futanari Compilation

* * *

Fitting in was always hard for Robyn when it came to Super Smash Bros. She never had the passion for fighting like most of her fellow tourney combatants. Being a tactician, Robyn always preferred to fight her battles on the backlines, where she could support her allies through the use of projectiles, or invoke different strategies whenever the brawls got too out of hand. She was kind of a loner in that regard, but she was also everything anyone could have asked for in a leader. She was smart, courageous, and with good looks to seal the deal what more was there to ask for?

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though. One day after a hard training session in the lab, Robyn stumbled into her room to find herself feeling dreadfully ill. It hit her like a ton of bricks, coming in waves of sweat and exhaustion, pushing her to the point where she had no choice but to call it an early night. She didn't expect her sickness to catch on so fast, and so made a note to inform Master Hand that she wouldn't able to participate in the tournament the next day. She hoped that she would be able to recover from this illness on her own without having to call on the aid of one of the nurses, and so stayed in bed until the following day when something peculiar happened.

Robyn awoke and started off her morning like normal. Her miraculous recovery had somehow taken place over night, reviving her back to perfect health faster than any method modern medicine could provide. She was astounded and quite frankly pleased beyond measure if not for the fact that she couldn't figure out what it was that caused her sickness in the first place. She went about her usual morning routine, brushing her teeth, inspecting her face for anything that may be worth hiding for today's events. She ran her hand through the hot water in the shower before dropping her pajama pants, and that's when she almost screamed in horror.

Robyn had grown an extra appendage between her legs, the exact same appendage that all males have scrotum and all. It dangled limply, a rather pathetic specimen compared to the ones she had seen in biology books, but thankfully it hadn't replaced her former reproductive organ, being bizarrely situated mere centimetres above her lady part. The very sight of the growth kind of grossed her out, and for a moment she thought that this was all some kind of clever prank thought up by one of the residential demi-beings. But no, this abomination was real, and she even verified it herself when she ran her own fingers over it, feeling every nerve in her body react accordingly.

Robyn had a penis.

"A Futanari to be exact!" said Palutena excitedly, slipping a hand between the mattresses of Pit's bed and yanking out a softcover graphic novel. "You're a girl who has been blessed with all the sexual benefits of a boy. Pretty neato!" She flipped to a random page in the book, showing Robyn a lewd image of a cartoon girl in her underwear stroking her own parasitic growth. Judging from the look on the girl's face, it was hard to tell if she was feeling pain or pleasure.

Blood rushed to Robyn's face as she scanned the image, forcing her to quickly turn away as she felt a tingling sensation in her body.

"W-Well can't you get rid of it?" she stammered. "You're a goddess after all."

Palutena replaced the book, chuckling at the naivety of her companion.

"I may be a goddess, but I can't just go around messing with mortals and their bodies," she replied. "I did try something like this with Pit once though. A few months ago I caught him in here doing something _naughty_ , and so I punished him by turning him into a girl for a week. He's never stolen my panties since."

She laughed again, but the casual way in which she spoke only made Robyn feel all the more uncomfortable. She never would have thought she'd be going to Palutena the Goddess of Light for advice, but in terms of other worldly powers, there were only so many characters in the roster that would bother to help her out, never mind the fact that Palutena was the only member in that group that was female. She cringed at the thought of having to bring this embarrassing issue up to someone like Ganondorf, who would more likely laugh in her face at her problem than do anything to assist her. No, at this point, Palutena was Robyn's only hope at getting rid of this wart, and she was prepared to do whatever it takes to stop it. Thankfully they weren't complete strangers, as Robyn had spent several occasions training with Palutena during the start of the tournament. Them both being newcomers was kind of a by-product of this.

"So what can I do?" asked Robyn as she fidgeted in her seat. "I can't just go around looking like this. You can see it through my pants whenever I stand up."

"Well, one thing's for sure, you won't be attending pool parties anytime soon."

"This is serious, Palutena! I don't want to be disqualified from the tournament! What am I supposed to say if someone finds out, that I decided to go transgender all of a sudden? There's already a male version of me walking around outside!"

"You ought to ask Robin what he thinks about it."

Palutena, although wise and powerful, had a bit of a childish side to her that Robyn just didn't have time for. Often times she wondered who the more mature one was between her and her subordinate, Pit. Palutena may have been a goddess, but she was also a bit of a sadist, especially when it came to mortals and their meaningless endeavours.

"I'm out of here," said Robyn, getting up from her chair. "Maybe Dr. Mario can amputate it for me."

"No wait, I was just kidding!" replied Palutena, reaching for Robyn's sleeve.

The two sat down again across from one another in the confinements of Palutena's room after a hefty debate on whether or not amputation was the right thing to do in this type of situation. In Palutena's eyes, Robyn had been blessed with a gift, and it would be disrespectful of her to go against whatever god had wished the newfound male genitalia upon her. They could always settle with chopping it off, but where would be the fun in that? Palutena was more curious as to why Robyn hadn't brought up to the _real_ question that was on both of their minds.

"So…Have you tried doing anything with it?"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

She knew what the goddess was referring to, and she couldn't lie to herself either. Robyn was as curious as anyone would be getting out of bed with the wrong set of organs. But she wouldn't dare investigate anything of the sort. Didn't that break some kind of rule? Like, what if she accidentally damaged her body?

No. Absolutely not. She wasn't about to think of such vile things, especially not after going to all the trouble in an attempt to get rid of it!

"Oh come on," egged Palutena. "You can't tell me you haven't tried to use it yet. How about the bathroom?"

Robyn was feeling flustered all over again, and it didn't help that Palutena's statement had invoked memories of past events in the day. There were a few occasions where Robyn had left to take a bathroom break, only to find that her new growth not only looked like a regular penis, but also functioned like one too. She had accidentally made a mess in the stall, leaving her flabbergasted at how men could control such a convoluted contraption without getting their hands wet.

"Yeah…I did go to the bathroom with it," said Robyn reluctantly. "It works."

"That's good. The last thing you want is for it to be defective. You'd probably have to get it surgically removed right away. I'm no doctor, but if it works like you think it should, then there's no mistaking that it's already tied to your system."

That's what she was afraid of, but there was no denying it at this point. Robyn's new friend was here to stay, appearing overnight in the blink of an eye. It had become a part of her, an unwelcome guest that works and functions just as efficiently as every other organ in her body. Pretty soon she would be thinking about buying men's underwear, and maybe getting all of her pants refitted. She could no longer wear skinny jeans or skirts, and she'd have to get used to using her hands during bathroom breaks. It was a strange and dangerous change, one that she didn't think she was quite prepared for just yet.

"How am I supposed to get rid of it?" she asked again in vain. "I can't let the others see me like this."

"You're going to have to verify that it is what you think it is," replied Palutena casually. "If not, then removing it should be no problem at all." She put up a finger. "If we're wrong however, and this thing does in fact turn out to be a penis, then I'm afraid we'll have to ask someone else for help."

Robyn didn't understand what Palutena was talking about. Was the growth between her legs not a genuine male reproductive organ?

"Doesn't the bathroom incident confirm this?"

"Half of it. You're forgetting the other thing that dicks are made for."

Robyn noticed Palutena's eyebrows dance in a playful manner as she said that, but really she was more surprised that she spat out the D word like this was some middle school playground. She didn't want to refer to her invader as what it appeared to be for fear that she would eventually come to accept it for what it is. Palutena, on the other hand, was convinced that this new appendage was a fully functional penis, complete with all the advantages and disadvantages of owning said organ.

"No, uh-uh, I am not doing that," said Robyn shaking her head profusely.

"What?" replied Palutena with a giggle. "I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I refuse to subject myself to such humiliation."

"What's humiliating about it? You're a girl going through a miraculous change and that's all there is to it. Consider this an experiment that future generations may be able to look back upon for enlightenment."

"I don't want anything to do with it. And even if I did, I'd probably go and do it on my own by myself without anyone watching."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that without a little…" Palutena paused before licking her lips. " _Sexual stimulation_?"

It was at this point where Robyn should have run for the door. She should have started moving, or at the very least look away because the next thing she knew, Palutena had pulled down the top of her garment, revealing a large set of glistening white breasts. She had her arms folded just above her stomach to accentuate her chest, grinning as Robyn stood there with her mouth hung open.

She had fallen for the bait, trapped in a trance that put all thoughts in her brain to a halt. She couldn't get over the size of her breasts, noticing the perkiness of her nipples, the curvature of the skin, even the way in which she was holding them up made it look as though she was handing herself over to Robyn on a silver platter. They were just boobs for crying out loud! Yet still she couldn't pull herself away, desperately fighting back the urge to reach out and squeeze them with all her might.

The tingling sensation from before was returning, again to her lower region where she could feel that dreaded parasite inflating itself far beyond the misleading proportions of its flaccidness. It climbed past the top of her panties, inching its way towards her belt and fighting to break free from the leather prison that caged it. Robyn's pants suddenly felt much tighter and the pain was starting to make itself apparent as she moved her legs apart to reluctantly give her surprise invader more room.

Palutena took notice of Robyn's growing bulge, and found the scene to be both hilarious and cute at the same time.

"Well, _someone's_ happy to see me," she said with a sneer.

"Okay, you were right," replied Robyn shakily. "I really do have a penis. We can go and get it fixed now."

"Really?" Palutena returned a devious smirk. "You're going to say that to me? You and I both know where this is going, and if _that_ guy is any implication, I can tell you right now that you're perfectly fine with it."

She fondled her breasts as Robyn stifled to retain her composure, but ignoring her growing erection was useless at this point. She resisted the urge to drop her pants and shove her dick in between those beautiful beckoning breasts, and she was actually doing a pretty good job at it too until Palutena leaned forward and kissed her.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow the two ended up interlocking right there in the room, the goddess with emerald hair wrapping her arms all around her hesitant companion. Robyn had been completely captured, unable to escape, with energy only to return her mouth to the succulent lips that teased her. She felt her tactician's gown fall the ground, followed by her own buttoned shirt as Palutena pulled her onto the bed without parting once. Their hair interweaved with one another, but that was the least of Robyn's worries as she felt her erection reach its peak and jab at Palutena's inner thigh.

"Let's see it," whispered Palutena, and like a slave Robyn got off of her and followed her orders. She kicked off her boots, undid her belt, and let her pants fall to the floor to reveal a cute set of pink underwear. Her throbbing erection poked up several inches, all the way to Robyn's belly button before she finally took off her panties. Her massive girth shot outwards, hanging firmly just above her recently shaved pussy as she stood there before the goddess in nothing but her bra.

"This sensation," she muttered, her erection twinging with excitement. "Is this what it feels like to be a man?"

"Why don't you find out right now," replied Palutena as she sat up, gesturing for Robyn to get on top of a chair. She yanked the top of her dress down to her waist before reaching out to grasp Robyn's member. Almost instantly Robyn flinched at the touch, underestimating the sensitivity of her newly obtained genital. If she had any thoughts about stopping, they were long gone the moment Palutena put her lips around her. Her dick must have been at least eight inches, far too much for any normal human to swallow, but Palutena was more than that. Generously, the goddess stroked Robyn's cock and balls, moving her mouth back and forth like a greased piston with enough rhythm that Robyn could feel her own hips beginning to thrust on their own.

"Oh gods, Palutena," she quivered. "Please, don't stop."

Palutena wanted to smirk, but her mouth was already preoccupied. With each thrust she could feel Robyn retaliating her motions faster and faster like a train picking up speed on a descending hill. Palutena noticed Robyn put her hands through her hair, holding onto her as if her head was some kind of handlebar on the world's most exhilarating roller coaster. A hot and molten substance began building up inside of Robyn's body, and she knew full well what was coming out.

"I-I'm going to—"

Palutena pulled out, gripping Robyn's dick tightly and plugging the end with her thumb. She had never seen Robyn look so disappointed in her life, and given the current situation they were in, it was quite funny to say the least.

"Why…Why'd you stop?" asked Robyn between breaths.

"Because we're done," replied Palutena flatly. "We got everything we need to know. Let's clean up and report to Dr. Mario."

Robyn hastily stepped off the chair and grasped Palutena by the shoulders.

"No! I-I mean…" The blush on her face was obvious now, but Palutena pretended not to notice. "I want to keep going. I…I love this."

"I don't know…" Palutena raised an eye to the ceiling. "Wasn't it you who said you wanted to get rid of this thing pronto? We don't need to be wasting anymore time."

"I-It's not a waste of time. I just…" She couldn't bear to look the goddess in the eyes. "I want to cum."

"Hm? What was that?"

"I want to cum!"

Her words were music to Palutena's ears, and despite the fact that Robyn had her eyes closed during that last statement, Palutena wasn't about to let her walk out of here without something in return. She just wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

Palutena pulled Robyn back onto the bed, squishing her face right in between her breasts. Robyn made no objections whatsoever and immediately went to work, sucking her lips on one nipple while squeezing her hand around the next. She wasn't really experienced doing this sort of thing, but thankfully she was really good at patterns. She circled a finger around one breast, kissing her lips over another before swapping hands and doing the same to the other. This was the cycle a few times until she finally earned a moan for her efforts, causing her to move her kisses slowly up to Palutena's neck while her hands continued the easy work. Palutena put a finger to her lip, sucking it gently as more moans escaped her, and she could feel her lower region yearning for sustenance with each kiss Robyn planted.

She eventually changed the pattern, this time moving one hand down Palutena's side, drawing lines down her thigh until she found the underpart of her dress. Palutena's thighs had been spread apart minutes ago, and a pleasurable sound resonated from her lungs as Robyn's fingers met the soft spot between her legs. She realized that Palutena wasn't even wearing panties, almost as if she had planned this event from the very beginning.

Robyn felt herself getting rock hard as her hand found Palutena's pussy, and she almost had to mentally tell herself not to stick it in right away on account of her not being done with the goddess just yet. She gave Palutena a sly grin as she crept back and undid her own bra, throwing it across the room before diving under her dress. She was greeted by the smell of a rosy flower that was just waiting to be fertilized, albeit somewhat green from the neighbouring topography. Robyn played with her own breasts as she engulfed Palutena's area in her saliva, rushing her tongue in and out of the moist haven of lips. Palutena's legs seemed to separate even further, a series of moans and squeals coming from her mouth whether she wanted to or not. Robyn knew exactly where all the good spots were, and so she planned her attack accordingly, licking the inner region while massaging her fingers over her clit. She noticed Palutena thrust her hips upwards, a sure enough sign that she wanted something in there, and Robyn was holding it back just out of reach.

"You're the worst," Palutena breathed between moans. "Just get it over with already."

"I would, but I need to pay you back for what you did to me," Robyn smirked.

She shoved two fingers inside, keeping her mouth in place just above her entrance. Palutena's moans grew much louder, this time so much that she feared that someone might have heard them, but on the other hand she couldn't care less. She especially made this apparent when Robyn transitioned from two fingers to three, and then once she stuck another finger up her backdoor, well, let's just say that they hoped to Naga that the walls were soundproof.

"Oh fuck!" cried Palutena. "Stop teasing already!"

Robyn arched her head up, glancing at Palutena with a devious glare.

"If you say so," she said gleefully.

She climbed forward, grasping Palutena's legs and spreading them as far apart as she could. Soon enough, she had lined her futa-dick up next to Palutena's pussy, the tip just inches away from her heavenly gates.

"It doesn't look like it will fit," said Robyn, and honestly it didn't look that passable given the size of her girth in comparison.

"Just shut up and fuck me already!"

Robyn pushed herself in, Palutena taking all eight inches of her. To her surprise, she fit in quite nicely, her pussy just tight enough to merit a smooth landing. Palutena howled in response, grabbing her own legs and yanking them to their limit.

Now comes the fun part.

Robyn started with a slow thrust, picking up speed in a matter of seconds. She felt the bed bouncing below her, looking down as she watched her cock bob in and out of Palutena like a boat on unsteady waters. She had no control of her body, her hips now having grown minds of their own as her balls vigorously slapped against Palutena's wet cunt. Her arms had her pinned, but it wasn't long before they decided to grab onto another free breast while Robyn's butt jiggled with each successive thrust.

Palutena could barely contain herself, her voice now so loud that there was no way they were going to make it through the day without someone asking them what they were doing in her room. Palutena didn't care though. She just wanted Robyn's cock all to herself, and she could feel herself yearning for it more and more every time Robyn changed the pacing.

"Ah! Fuck me!"

"Gods, you're so hot," Robyn cooed, but it barely came out as a whisper through her gritted teeth as she continued to go to town. She soon pulled out, lifting Palutena up and flipping her over so they could do the same thing over again on all fours.

"Oh! My! Fuck!" she cried with each consecutive pound. "Fuck! Me!"

Robyn continued thrusting and showed no signs of stopping. Palutena's voice was only adding more coal to her burning engine, her dick practically on fire after each pound. In the heat of the moment, she spanked Palutena's ass several times, earning more moans of pleasure from her and forcing her to bend down and scream into the sheets.

"Yes! Spank me baby! Oh fuck!"

She spanked her again and again, the last one so hard that her hand had left an imprint on her right cheek.

"That's it, babe," Robyn moaned. "Take it all." She reached around and played with Palutena's clit again, while her breasts smothered the goddess' back. She could feel her own cunt dripping with enticement, but the sensation of shoving her dick into the Goddess of Light was too good for her to ease up. She never realized how plump Palutena's butt was, noticing the way in which it jiggled every time Robyn inserted herself. The almighty Lady Palutena had been reduced to an open book, letting out a cry once Robyn's head collided with her inner wall.

"Ah! I'm cumming!"

A spray of love juice exploded from her leaking pussy, trickling down Robyn's girth from every angle. Despite this, Robyn didn't back away and continued hammering Palutena even though her upper body was nothing but dead weight. Her hips continued to bounce, and Robyn could feel the dangerous sensation surging within her, yearning to break free from its boiling prison.

Palutena may have cum, but Robyn wasn't finished with her yet. They flipped around again, this time Robyn on the bottom and Palutena on top like a cowgirl. Drizzles of pre-cum oozed from her pussy as Robyn thrusted, while the springiness of the bed had Palutena bouncing on her like a pogo stick. More cries escaped Palutena with each pound against her womb, but Robyn wanted speed, and so she rocketed herself into Palutena's pussy like a piston again, leaving her to simply hold herself up as Robyn's massive cock was drilled in and out of her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

Robyn could barely focused, her eyes mesmerized by Palutena's bubbling breasts as her balls smacked against the underside of her butt. Seeing her boobs from this angle really put an emphasis on their size, as they dangled mere centimetres above Robyn's nose, tempting her to pucker her lips and nibble on one of those succulent nipples. They were still glistening with saliva, and the moment Palutena bucked downward, Robyn seized the opportunity and latched onto the left one with her mouth. Her reputation as a multitasker was pulling through for her now as her mouth suckled greedily and her hips pounded furiously.

"Yes, baby, suck my tits! Oh yes!"

Palutena nudged her other breast into Robyn's mouth, which Robyn was more than happy to oblige. She slithered her tongue around the perky sweet spot, sucking it like a straw and noticing that she had far underestimated its length. Palutena's nipple was completely inside of Robyn's mouth, locking in place with a gentle bite before being massaged in every which way her tongue could manage. She held onto that nipple as long as she could before Palutena eventually pulled away, a sparkle of spit flying into the air.

"Don't think I've forgotten about these," purred Palutena, reaching down to grasp Robyn's own breasts. The sudden change in motion had slowed Robyn's rhythm, and once Palutena put her mouth down, she had almost forgotten that she was still fucking her.

"Ohh," Robyn moaned as Palutena drew circles around her breasts with her tongue. She squeezed them together, shoving her face between them before rubbing them through her delicate fingers. Robyn's inner thighs suddenly became drenched from the sensation, and she prayed to the gods that Palutena didn't have some kind of strap-on hidden somewhere in the confinements of her room, otherwise she'd be at her complete mercy.

Eventually, Robyn pulled her down and they screwed side by side, Robyn grabbing Palutena's leg and lifting it up as she fucked her. She almost slipped as her fingers gripped the silk of Palutena's stocking, but Palutena gave her an edge the moment she felt her dick go in. Her other hand had made it way around Palutena's face and stuck itself in her mouth, turning her moans into muffled chokes. Robyn returned to imitating a piston, fucking the goddess until her lower back began to strain. Regardless of her exhaustion, Robyn just couldn't resist the urge to keep her dick inside, as the walls seemed to get tighter and tighter with each consecutive push.

Palutena had done the leg lifting for her by this point, giving Robyn the perfect opportunity to reach down and stick one up her shining rear end. Palutena squealed in response, but Robyn neither flinched nor retreated as her middle finger poked around as far as it could go.

"You're real dirty, you know that?" said Palutena, cringing at the foreign entity up her ass.

"You want to see if it fits?"

As doubtful as Palutena was, she knew this was an opportunity she may never come across again. The next thing she knew, Robyn had left her gaping pussy thirsting for more before getting up and shoving Palutena onto her stomach. She then mounted her, spreading her ass cheeks as far apart as she could, gazing upon the puckering hole that twitched with excitement.

"Ready or not here it comes!"

Robyn dove right in, making a somewhat bumpy landing as Palutena arched her head back with a shrill cry. A single tear escaped her eye as her ass took six inches, but slowly approached Robyn's maximum capacity. For a few seconds, Robyn didn't even budge from her position and just sat there with her cock up Palutena's ass. It was much more cramped compared to the front door, but with the amount of pre-cum accumulated, getting into the swing of things wasn't going to be that difficult. Slowly, Robyn began pumping her dick, pushing Palutena cheeks apart as far as she could in order to give herself enough room.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Ah fuck!"

The rhythm was steady, but they were slowly picking up the pace. Robyn's crouching position was working wonders for her, even though she continued to drip onto the back of Palutena's thighs. At least she was giving her legs the workout they needed.

"You know," Robyn grunted. "Your ass looks a lot nicer with a dick inside it."

"Very funny." Palutena let out a grunt of her own as she accepted another round of punishing. She was going to just leave it at that, but when Robyn started smacking her cheeks like a drum, she knew she had to say something. "Ow! Please stop with that!"

"Come on, you love it." Robyn spanked her again, this time hard enough that the flub on her butt cheeks jiggled like Jell-O.

"Ow!"

Robyn spanked her some more, watching her butt's reaction with each consecutive hit. Her cheeks had changed from their normally delicate and white tone to a pinkish red, most of which left markings in the same shape as Robyn's palm and fingers.

"Take that! And that!"

"Ouch! Owie! Cut it out!"

Robyn pulled her dick out and arched down to immerse her tongue in the haven between Palutena's ass cheeks. She held on to her thighs, licking around her hole for a while before tracing her tongue up her butt crack and towards her lower back. Palutena shivered at the touch, exhaling a pleasurable moan as Robyn crawled up to her ear.

"Your turn."

They flip-flopped one more time, giving each other the classic _sixty-nine_ before Palutena took it upon herself to give unto Robyn what she had given to her. When she noticed Robyn wince, she seized the moment and got off the bed, grabbing Robyn's legs and dragging her to the end of the sheets enough so that her feet were on the floor. She then reached beneath the bed, producing the largest dildo that Robyn had ever seen in her life, spanning a massive twelve inches, and coated with green silicone that was accentuated at the tip.

Robyn gazed shockingly at the toy as Palutena swung it back and forth playfully.

"You may have a dick," she grinned, "but at the end of the day you're still a girl."

If Robyn had any objections, it was far too late to shout them out for almost immediately, Palutena had kneeled down and shoved the dildo right up the vagina hidden behind Robyn's testicles. She cried out in pain, but soon the pain had turned into pleasure as Palutena also gripped her throbbing erection, jacking her off while her other hand continued to push the giant dildo in and out of Robyn's pussy.

"Oh fuck! Holy fuck that's good!"

More pre-cum erupted from Robyn's cock, spraying her own chest with juice, but she didn't even notice as Palutena continued to work, her pussy now flooding immensely. As if that wasn't enough, Palutena also cupped her mouth around the tip of her cock, teasing her for a while before feasting on it entirely. She twisted her wrists, thrusting the toy in at every conceivable angle while Robyn moaned as she felt her insides turning, sucking in whatever monster had entered the sanctity of her body.

Robyn's ejaculation was approaching fast, but she didn't want to release it yet. The feeling was just too good, to have both of her sensitive spots teased and violated. She wasn't sure which part of her was going to cum first, her mind a jumbled mess as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Keep going!"

Palutena continued pleasuring her adorable companion, unable to hide the devilish grin that had somehow made its way across her lips. She leaned down to slurp up some of that beautiful pussy, while her fingers crawled up and squeezed the tip of Robyn's cock. The veins in Robyn's erection were really making themselves apparent now, which was more than what Palutena needed to tell that Robyn was close to climaxing.

There was only one thing left to do.

Palutena inched her arms forward, aiming Robyn's cock towards her face, while also cranking the dildo up like some sort of lever. As expected, Robyn's ecstasy levels made her completely oblivious to this, as well as the fact that the farther Palutena went, the higher Robyn's legs were raised into the air. Her feet had already left the ground, now arched up with her dick practically touching her own chest. Her body was in the perfect position for Palutena to add her finishing touches.

She leaned down and smothered Robyn's perking asshole with her mouth, her hands continuing to work on both of Robyn's other precious spots. Upon contact, Robyn squealed a gasping moan, her eyes dilating as her butt forcibly accepted the slithering snake of Palutena's moist tongue. She was completely helpless.

"Oh gods! I'm gonna—"

"Mhmm." Palutena kept swishing her tongue around inside Robyn's ass, pressing her lips just on the outskirts and claiming it all as her own. Her hand pumped furiously on Robyn's dick, strings of pre-cum oozing out uncontrollably.

"I'm gonna—"

"Do it Robyn! Cum for me!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming Palutena!"

It was at that moment when Robyn let out a shrill cry, the point at which there was absolutely no returning. Palutena yanked back on Robyn's dick, also releasing the monstrous dildo from her pussy as her face was plastered with an overflow of sticky liquid. She quickly replaced her hands on Robyn's cock and pumped as fast she could, Robyn gripping the sheets with her nails as molten liquid shot out of it like a cannon. Palutena was forced to let go as white ooze squirted towards the ceiling, showering the girls in hot stringy semen. Her orgasm lasted about five seconds, but that five seconds was more than enough to cover the both of them, as well as the bed and part of the wall as well.

This was going to be a tough one to explain to the janitors.

Robyn collapsed, her breaths now starting to slow as a weary tiredness began to take over her body. She couldn't believe it. She actually came, and with her very own penis that up until a few minutes ago, she was prepared to depart with forever. She couldn't get over the sensation, the overwhelming amount of bliss that resulted from sexual pleasure. It was incomparable and certainly more enjoyable than what any regular woman or man could feel alone. Before she knew it, Palutena had curled up alongside her, wrapping an arm around her head and tracing a finger through her sticky silver locks.

"That was amazing," said Robyn, tucking her head towards her partner. Palutena purred with satisfaction.

"You were amazing," she replied, reaching down to exchange a cum-filled kiss with her lover. "I can tell that this wasn't your first time."

"Well, maybe Robin and I may have fooled around once or twice."

"Does that count as sex or masturbation?"

"Masturbation. At least that's what we agreed upon. It doesn't feel so bad that way."

They both laughed before snuggling together for a few more minutes. Despite the mess, Palutena wasn't worried in the slightest since she did most of her cleaning with the aid of a little goddess magic. This place would be spick and span in no time, and Pit of course would be none the wiser.

"So what do you think?" asked Palutena now that their little "experiment" was over. "You think you want to keep him?"

Robyn glanced down at the now flaccid appendage between her legs. All of the excitement had long since passed, and the little bugger was now fast asleep after having excreted all of its love juices. Seeing it in this harmless state made Robyn almost feel bad for it, as if it were a pet that couldn't control its raging hormones, even if those hormones evolved into a sex-crazed beast.

"I think I'll keep him around for a little while," replied Robyn with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe he'll come in handy later."

"You say that as if we're going to be having sex regularly from now on."

"I'm all for it if you are."

"Oh?" Palutena laughed. "This isn't the same Robyn I was talking to earlier. Where's the Little Miss Pure Heart who came crying to me when she found out about her booboo?"

"Hey, keep it up and I'll smack you harder next time."

"Next time? Ha. Next time dear, you're going to be the one getting smacked. Now come here and give me another kiss."


	2. Corrin and Peach

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Futanari Compilation

* * *

Playing doctor wasn't something that Princess Peach was exactly used to. A shortage of hands during the tournament season is what led to her inevitable placement as the residential nurse, a warm ray of sunshine after the seasonal downpour of beaten and bruised tourney combatants. It wasn't her fault that she just so happened to be the only female competitor with something of a medical background. She didn't have her PHD like Mario did (which was debatable according to the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom) but she had spent enough time with him to get a general understanding of how to identify and remove the small abnormalities of the human body. Basically, if it has lumps and you know it's not supposed to, that's probably a bad sign.

Being a nurse wasn't that big of a deal for her. As a matter of fact, Peach found more joy in taking care of her patients than partaking in the actual brawls that sent them to the hospital wing. It gave her the perfect excuse to show off her pink nurse outfit, complete with matching heels and a cute cap to nest in her fluffy blonde hair. She had a bit of a heavy role to play in the tournament, being a fighter during tourney hours and a healer once the stadium lights had been shut off. It not only gave her plenty of opportunity to apply the practical knowledge that the textbooks always seemed to talk about and never enforce, but also time to get to know her fellow competitors on a more personal level. She enjoyed this aspect the most, being a gossiper of sorts among her circle of friends, and thus was always on the lookout for whatever information she could get her dainty little hands on. It's a guilty game that she played once every few days in order to keep up with what's hot and what's not in the tournament.

Fortunately, it looked like today was going to be yet another one of those days.

"You're a boy?" she beamed almost childishly.

The subject in question, Princess Corrin of Nohr, stammered in an attempt to explain the strange occurrence that had miraculously taken place between her legs. Propped up on a hospital cot in nothing but her underwear, she had come into this room in order to take her first physical exam of the season. What she didn't account for however, was the strange happening that took place last night, transforming her once lovely lady part into a vile serpent that, beneath the constrictive linen of her panties, unmistakably resembled a penis.

"All I remember is falling asleep with a bad stomach-ache, and when I woke up, I found this thing stuck to my body," replied Corrin in a worried fluster. "Do you know what it is? Have I been infected with some kind of parasite?"

Peach knew very well what it was, but whether or not it was an infectious disease was up for debate. People don't just go gaining new body parts overnight, and compared to everything else, Corrin looked about as healthy as ever minus the uninvited growth. If Peach didn't know any better, she would have thought that Corrin was actually her male counterpart substituting for her in order to avoid a trip to the doctor's office. She still looked like a girl from the waist up however, making it seem as though she had been hiding a secret that not even her royal siblings were aware of. Although, if that really were the case, she probably would have chosen more fitting undergarments to house such a bulky companion instead of having it stuffed in there haphazardly.

"I can take a look at it for you if you like," said Peach, still bewildered from the sight. "I must warn you though that I'm not really educated in this area. This looks more like a job for Dr. Mario."

"Please do it for me," said Corrin in a desperate tone. "I can't afford to let the others see me like this. Why, if my sponsors found out, it could tarnish my reputation. So please, do what you have to do in order to free me from this burden."

She nodded her head several times as she spoke, her own way of letting Princess Peach know that she was completely helpless in this situation without her. Peach was somewhat hesitant to comply since again, this type of analysis wasn't her speciality. At the same time however, the devil inside her couldn't help but be curious. She wanted to know just as much as Corrin did if this mysterious appendage was legitimate or not. It would certainly give her something juicy to talk about with Princess Zelda during their next teatime session.

Peach removed her stethoscope before tugging Corrin's panties off. She didn't mean to be so slow, but seeing Corrin's fully unclothed dick caught her completely off guard. It must have been at least five inches long, and this was just in its flaccid state! Peach tried not to look too impressed however, ignoring the fact that it was bigger than Luigi's and already twice the size of Mario's. She also noticed that Corrin had her own pair of testicles to compliment her voluptuous dick, which sat just above the entrance to her recently-shaved vagina, making her the first person that Peach had ever come across with both male and female genitals.

And to think the only thing preventing her fingers from making contact was a mere thin layer of white latex. Well, that and her willpower, but even _that_ was already wearing thin with each passing second.

Carefully, Nurse Peach poked at Corrin's private parts, lifting it up to inspect the underside, while at the same time examining the plump head. Surprisingly, the Nohrian princess didn't move a muscle, and was somewhat impressed by the delicate way in which Peach handled her despite the claims of having zero experience before. She checked for lumps, rashes, anything to prove that this appendage was a sexually transmitted intruder. Nothing stood out to her however, not even when she attempted to yank the darned thing off of Corrin's groin. Peach eventually heaved a heavy sigh, concluding that there was nothing out of the ordinary besides the fact that this dick had mistakenly been placed on the wrong body.

"Well?" asked Corrin anxiously. "Can you remove it?"

"I'm sorry, dear," replied Peach. "It looks like you're stuck with it." She pulled off her gloves and tossed them in a nearby waste-bin. "I don't know how this could have happened. Are you sure you didn't do something that might have caused this?"

Peach didn't have the foggiest idea of what on this earth could induce such a bizarre transformation in a person. There were a few names that came to mind, namely a certain goddess who had been caught several times changing the gender of her lowly angelic subordinate. That kind of torture was reserved for her minions and her minions alone however, unlike Corrin who was one of the recently recruited members of Super Smash Bros. and likely didn't know many beings with such prowess.

"Like I said, I woke up this morning and there it was," said Corrin sheepishly. "Although, it was much bigger the last time I saw it."

"Probably morning wood," replied Peach nonchalantly. "Err—I mean—"

She stopped herself, a peculiar thought dawning on her. What if Corrin's new appendage _was_ real? It certainly looked the part, but looks meant nothing if it was unusable. Now Peach was really starting to get curious as several dangerous and downright dirty thoughts pranced through her peachy little head. She wanted to know the truth behind Corrin's mysterious change, the very thought of such a scandal making her heart flitter with anticipation. She could very well be fired for what she wanted to do, but at the same time Corrin needed her help. Princess or not, it just wasn't right for a young lady to go about her life without properly knowing her body. This would be a great opportunity to try some experiments…all for Corrin's benefit of course!

Peach smiled, but she immediately wiped the smirk off her face when she noticed her patient staring at her suspiciously.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Um, Corrin," said Peach dismissively. "I think that this sudden change in your body may be a result of you having dragon blood."

"Really?"

It never occurred to her before now but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was the only half-dragon half-human fighter in the tournament, giving her several perks and setbacks that the other competitors wouldn't normally have to deal with. For one thing, she eats a lot more than the average person, as shown by the number of dishes that get sent back to the kitchen on a regular basis. Then there are the housing conditions, where the roof of her room is specifically designed to hold a twelve-foot dragon on the off-chance that she doesn't have her Dragonstone with her. And who could forget the water-resistant flooring, installed just this past month in order to withstand her draconic feet, which have the power to emanate endless tides of water from the very tip of her claws? Knowing this, perhaps it was safe to assume that she also had the privilege of not only having one, but _two_ unique sexual organs, one of which never revealed itself until she had reached a certain age. She was 18, right? Peach couldn't recall despite having skimmed over her file just a few minutes prior.

"You have girl parts and boy parts," said Peach optimistically. "You shouldn't feel ashamed at all. Very few people get to go through the same experience as you, and for that you should be thankful. It's what makes you special! Wouldn't you agree?"

Corrin gazed down at the white slug hanging between her legs. She still thought it looked kind of gross, but at the same time she felt empowered by Peach's words. She could turn her own limbs into spears and fangs for crying out loud, so why should this situation be any different? Penis or no penis, she was still the same girl on the inside, and in the end that's all that mattered.

"Y-Yes," said Corrin. "I do agree."

"Your body is yours, and you should be proud of it, right?"

"Right. I am proud of my body."

"And no matter what anyone says, you'll continue to love your body even after it undergoes its mysterious changes. Right?"

"Yes!" Corrin raised her head, a newfound confidence surging within her. "I am proud of my body and I don't care what anyone else has to say."

"Good. I suppose you wouldn't mind running a few quick tests for me then" Suddenly, Peach produced a couple of small plastic cups and shoved them into the hands of her patient.

Corrin examined the clear containers curiously, holding them up to her eyes as she read the small measurements along each of the edges.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"The large one is for urine," replied Peach nonchalantly. "The smaller one is for semen. I want to find out if your—and you'll forgive the term—dick is functional. You don't have to fill them all the way; just give me a sample so I can make sure everything is in full working order. You may go behind the curtain if you'd like a little privacy."

Corrin stared at the cups again, hesitant to comply with such an alien demand. Still, Peach's encouraging words stuck with her, and before she knew it, she had disappeared behind the large curtain near the wall, while Peach had flicked on the radio in order to keep her ears from picking up anything they shouldn't have.

She hummed along to the tune, a classic from her own Mushroom Kingdom known as the _Athletic Theme_ , and also unusually fitting music for the awkward predicament that Corrin had found herself in. It reminded her of her days of constantly getting kidnapped by Bowser, unlike the more recent years where the Koopa king had mellowed out in his career as a villain. Looking back, it really made her appreciate her job as one of the tournament nurses, granting her the privilege of security while also allowing her to exercise her own form of power.

Eventually, Corrin emerged from behind the curtain, carrying with her a cup of translucent liquid that she kept as far away from her nose as she could. Peach killed the music, but she also noticed that the second cup was missing.

"I hope this will do," said Corrin, now with a white towel wrapped around her waist. "I wasn't sure how much you needed."

Peach slapped on another latex glove and inspected the cup, taking note of its lack of color among other various properties that represent good health in urine.

"Looks clean," she said. "Was there any pain at all?"

"Nope, it was fine. I, um, got a little on the floor though. That cup is just so small…"

Peach giggled. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it later. I appreciate the concern though." She hesitated, expecting Corrin to say something about the other sample she was supposed to take, but then again it's not like she was back there for long. "And the semen sample?"

Corrin averted her eyes sheepishly, her cheeks flaring up as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. It seemed the exact opposite had taken place here, but that didn't change the fact that Corrin was embarrassed about it, and not for the reason that Peach would have thought either.

"Um…Yeah, I…" she contemplated the proper way to word this, but it didn't come out the way she expected. "I don't…I don't know how to do that."

Peach was flabbergasted if not disappointed by Corrin's answer. What the heck did they teach her when she was growing up in that castle? Does she even know where babies come from? She recalled a point in time when the Nohrian princess had mentioned something about a man and a woman achieving "S-rank" with each other and then having to pick up their 15 year old kid in a time portal, but even that was a lousy excuse for her ignorance.

"Yeah you do," replied Peach dismissively. "You know…you just…" She made a fist and started shaking it up and down, but Corrin still couldn't decipher the message. "You've never seen that before?"

Corrin imitated her movement slowly, confused by what the moving of one's hand had to do with ejaculation.

"It's all new to me," she said. "Would you be able to show me? So that I can do it on my own the next time I mean."

It occurred to Peach that Corrin didn't quite realize the magnitude of the request she was making. The casual way in which she asked made it seem as though she had never partaken in any form of masturbation before—not even as a regular girl. It was somewhat pitiful seeing this innocent girl ask such a filthy question, but her obliviousness still miraculously managed to outshine her inexperience.

From one princess to another, it couldn't be that bad. They were alone after all, and it's not like Peach normally did this sort of thing with any of the other competitors. It would be their own little secret, their own scandalous connection that no one else would ever know about. To be a part of the gossip game was something that Peach both yearned for and despised, but she'd be lying if she said the thought didn't intrigue her at least a little bit.

Eh, what's the worst that could happen?

"As your nurse, I'm obligated to show you how to apply proper treatments to your body," replied Peach earnestly. "I am prepared to do so right now, but only at your consent."

"Oh yes, by all means do what you have to do," said Corrin with a nod. "I trust you completely."

Corrin's eagerness to give herself up so easily was enticing to Peach. Her naivety was also showing however, and despite the fact that Peach noticed this, she decided to play along as if they were two close friends engaging in an _interactive tutorial_ of sorts.

"Very well. Have a seat over here."

Corrin sat up on the cot yet again before Peach removed the towel from around her waist. Her abnormal dick lay limp, unbeknownst to the playtime that it was about to endure.

"So let's cover a little theory," explained Peach, taking the subject of attention into one of her hands. "Before you can ejaculate, you need to first make sure that you have an erection. And the only way to do that is by stimulating the glans."

She fiddled with Corrin's dick, tugging it to the left and to the right, watching in marvel as the five inches grew to six and then eventually to seven. The rubbery plastic of her skin was quickly beginning to thicken, each movement becoming stiffer than the last as Peach jiggled it back and forth.

Corrin found her breaths coming up short, unsure and somewhat frightened by the tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. There was something very dangerous about all this that she just didn't understand. Already she was having second thoughts about this and silently debated whether or not to bring this lesson to an end.

"I-Is this normal?" she asked, a small squeak escaping her at the end of that question. She covered her mouth with her hand immediately thereafter, but it was too late to prevent Peach from noticing.

"Yes, it's completely normal," she said. "The bigger your dick gets, the better it's going to feel; trust me. Just lean back and relax; Nurse Peach will take care of the rest for you."

She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss atop the head, her rosy cheeks soon enveloping it in a warm blanket of moistness. Corrin let out another yelp again, this time forcing her to clasp her legs together, but Peach easily pushed her back. Slowly, she inched her mouth around her cock, feeling it continue to grow inside her. It must have passed nine inches by now, and still it expanded, by far the largest specimen that the princess had ever seen in her life.

All this time, Corrin continued to squeal, moaning a little as she kept a hand down over her own mouth. She hated the noises that she was making, embarrassed and ashamed how her body simply refused to comply with the demands of her brain, such as how her legs budged apart despite her internal pleas to cease. She wanted this to stop now, realizing that this favor had gone way too far, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say anything. As Peach continued to suck on her, she couldn't escape the fact that it felt good and she needed more. The pleasure was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life.

She opened her eyes as Peach broke away from her, her breaths still stagnant and quick, but the feeling was quick to diminish almost as fast as it came.

"Is that it?" asked Corrin.

"Not nearly," replied Peach, removing her cap and placing it on a nearby medical table. "Just trying to get a little more comfortable here. So how do you feel?"

Corrin formed some words to give a response, but she was thrown off by the sight of Peach unbuttoning the top of her uniform, revealing two natural breasts enclosed in a thin layer of pink silk. Her eyes had locked on without warning, a sudden surge of energy rising from the tip of her dick as it expanded to its peak of ten and a half glorious inches.

"It's unbelievable," she said mechanically, as if in a trance. "Please…give me more."

And Peach did just that, leaning up to plant a kiss on her lips before climbing onto the cot with her. She firmly pressed her left breast into Corrin's face, while at the same time keeping a hand on her cock to continue jacking her off. Corrin was somehow taken by surprise, unsure of what to do as she felt her body being manipulated like a puppet.

"Suck on it," purred Peach.

Hesitantly, Corrin did as she was told, taking Peach's breast and sucking the nipple into her mouth. She didn't understand where the pleasure was coming from, but miraculously the contact with Peach's body was amplifying the sensation coming from down below. She soon felt something moist between her legs, leaking from her biological part that was yearning to be filled with something long and solid. Corrin couldn't quite place her finger on it however, but the thought barely occurred to her before Peach started rotating her wrists as she pumped.

"This is called foreplay," she heard Peach say. "It usually happens before the sex."

The forbidden S-word triggered the alarm in Corrin's head, but her insecurities were quickly suppressed once Peach started folding her fingers over the tip of her cock. She was at her mercy, her limbs practically useless as Peach yanked her in every way possible, toying with her dick like an arcade controller. Any objections Corrin might have had to this were silenced by a face full of boob, a hilarious side effect due to the current position that they were lying in.

With her nurse leaning just above her, Corrin occupied her hands by grasping Peach's chest. She was still unsure of what to do, but fortunately Peach was able to guide her fingers into her bra, allowing her to lift her breasts out of their constrictive casings. They continued to fondle each other, Corrin becoming weaker with each stroke over her massive cock, finding herself unable to keep up with Peach's demands. She could feel her own breasts yearning for freedom from their silken prison, wishing that Peach could just reach over and start groping them and then immediately shaming herself for thinking such an uncouth thought.

It seemed that Corrin's dick wasn't getting any bigger, and once Peach noticed it spewing pre-cum, she took this as her cue to get to the climax. She pulled Corrin up, having her turn over so that she was on all fours atop the hospital bed. Her view now consisted of Corrin's backside, her cock throbbing like a dog in heat.

"Alright, let's see if we can make this happen," muttered Peach with a sly smirk. She reached over to one of the medical tables and pulled off a small plate, normally used to gather wastes or bacteria expelled from the body. Carefully, she aligned the plate just beneath Corrin's dripping cock, the Nohrian princess watching nervously as she realized that this was the moment of truth.

"A-Am I going to ejaculate?" she asked.

"Cum, dear. You are going to cum."

Peach spat into her hands and rubbed them together vigorously before gripping Corrin's cock. She proceeded to treat her by pumping her fists up and down, stroking the princess' dick from its root all the way to its sensitive tip. More clear ooze trickled out of it, Corrin being forced to claw at the sheets as her legs seemed to lock into place. The next thing she knew, her hips were moving on their own, working cooperatively with Peach's thrusts as she felt something hot rising inside her.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "Keep going. Faster."

Peach took one hand and squeezed one of her balls, her other hand continuing to do the work that had already long subdued her. She committed her whole arm to pleasing her, stroking all the way up the length of her cock before bringing it back down in a constant motion. She greatly enjoyed the sounds that Corrin was making, partly because it was cute, and partly because it was starting to make her horny. Despite this, she still felt it was her need as a role model to show this girl her limits, and she planned on doing just that to the best of her abilities.

"Come on, Corrin," she whispered. "Can you cum for me?"

Corrin scrunched her toes unknowingly, her eyes watching as Peach's hand soon picked up speed. She thought she had reached her peak already, but she didn't even know the meaning of pleasure until she felt a tongue slide against her dripping cunt. It happened without warning, the walls of her insides becoming invaded by some slimy entity that slithered in and out almost as fast as the hands that groped her. Soon enough, Peach had wrapped her lips around Corrin's pussy, lapping up everything that spilt while she felt around for any sign of her approaching orgasm. Corrin just couldn't take it anymore.

"Something is coming!" she cried. "I can't!— "

Peach increased speed again to make those last few seconds count, but even she could feel the veins bulging from Corrin's shaft. Corrin howled a resonating cry as a torrent of white ooze exploded from her cock at incredible speed, knocking the plate out of alignment and firing across the sheets. Miraculously, she came several times after the initial burst, making this the longest climax Peach had ever witnessed, let alone from such a delicious angle. She pulled away from Corrin to watch the fruits of her labor, disgustingly satisfied upon seeing the Nohrian princess collapse into a puddle of her own juices.

"So good…" she kept saying under her breath. "It was so good…"

She never thought in all her days she would be able to go through an experience like that, especially not with a friend who supported her so much in her hour of uncertainty. What was once a frightful feeling had now been replaced with something more appealing, something adventurous that made her want to come out of her shell and learn everything there was to know about her body. The sensation was utterly invigorating and she had Princess Peach to thank for showing her the secrets of foreplay and the power that sexual pleasure possessed.

"Thank you so much, Princess," she said earnestly, picking herself up from the cum-stained sheets. "You've done me such a huge honor by—"

She was thrown off by the sight of Peach staring at her body, her eyes no longer containing the kind compassion from before, but of a lustful vengeance. She stood in nothing but her white tights and heels, having completely stripped in the time it took for Corrin to recollect herself. Before she could say anything, Peach had reached forward and yanked Corrin's bra off with such force that it tore in half.

"Hey! What are you doing?" cried Corrin, but a horrifying realization immediately struck her when she noticed that Princess Peach had somehow grown a dick of her own, boasting an impressive eight and a half inches hanging just below a thin line of blonde pubic hair.

"Surprised?" replied Peach devilishly. "I thought I was the only one who got bit by the Futa Bug last night, but apparently I was wrong."

Corrin could barely come up with a response as the strange word echoed in her head. It didn't sound familiar at all, and even when she repeated it to her out loud she couldn't grasp a proper definition.

"Futanari is what we are called," explained Peach, inching her way closer to her prey. "We're victims of our purpose, destined to spend our lives hunting for partners to satisfy our sexual needs. We have been cursed, you and I, and I suspect several other female competitors have been cursed as well."

Corrin whispered the word to herself quietly as if saying it would help her to understand its origin. No matter how many times she thought of it however, the word "Futanari" was about as foreign as the entity that currently resided on her pelvic area.

"A curse?" she said helplessly. "So it's not a disease?"

Peach crept up to her, putting her hand against the side of her soft face.

"Someone put a curse on us, like black magic," Peach hummed. "It happened yesterday, transforming several of us into these loathsome creatures. The urge is impossible to resist."

Corrin stared back incredulously, practically in near disbelief of what she was being told. This whole time she thought she was the only one who had been changed, giving her plenty of reason to keep it all shamefully hidden from prying eyes. Yet now, here she sat with her appointed nurse, both of them possessing extra appendages that they shouldn't have. But if it wasn't a parasite, then what could have caused this? Were they merely the victims of some freak accident? Or was it something else entirely?

"Who..." Corrin gazed into Peach's ravenous eyes. "Who cursed us?"

Her devilish smirk immediately returned.

"No one knows," replied Peach between licked chops, "and frankly I don't care. All I know is you've been a bad girl, and the only way to set you straight is to give you a nice good _fucking_!"

It was at that instance where Corrin should have done something to object. She could have ran, she could have fought back, but she did neither one of these things as Peach pounced on her like a hungry cat. When she did try to resist, all Peach had to do was shove her breasts in her face once again, which somehow returned the utmost positive response from Corrin. Despite her dick having emptied all over the cot, it soon grew back to its fully erect state in a matter of seconds, all thanks to curse of the dreaded Futanari.

There was no time for reasoning. There was no time for surrender. The only thing on Peach's mind was how many times she could pound the fuck out of Corrin's quivering pussy. That, and who the hell had turned on the _Athletic Theme_ again.

"Fuck yes!" cried Peach between vigorous thrusts. "It feels so good to finally be able to do this again!"

Corrin could barely reply, her voice coming out as shrill moans as she lay bent over the bed with her feet spread apart on the floor. She could feel herself being filled by Peach's girth, the sheer size of it causing her to shudder with every motion she made. Her own dick began to drip with more pre-cum as it stretched out on the cot's underside, bouncing forward every time Peach's dick slapped up against her ass.

"Oh, gods," Corrin moaned. "Why does it feel so good?"

She clawed and scratched at the sheets as if she could somehow pry herself free from this madness, but the very sensation of having her pussy plowed forced her to remain where she stood. Her only motions consisted of her moving hips, which only went to synchronize with Peach every time her balls collided with her own. As tight as she was, she simply refused to open up any further, but that was all the more fun for Peach. She could tell she was a virgin the moment she had entered her.

Eventually, Peach grabbed both of her arms, pulling her back and forcing her head to arch up as if she was riding a horse.

"Wooo! Fuck me baby! Fuck!"

"I'm not an animal!"

"Huh? What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of your slutty moans!"

On the last word in that sentence, Peach took her hand and smacked down on Corrin's right cheek, earning a cry of pain from the poor princess. The torture didn't stop there however, for Peach let loose another spank to her ass, followed by another, all in rhythm with her constant fucking.

"Ouch! Will you stop!"

"I ain't stoppin' till you start cummin'!"

She spanked her again until her ass had turned red from the abuse, leaving small princess-sized hand marks where smooth white skin would otherwise be. Peach wasn't through with her yet however, for she continued this little game of _Fuck the Corrin_ by grabbing her around the waist with her Futa dick still inside her pussy. She staggered backward before landing in a chair, continuing her pleasure fuck from Corrin's underside.

"Oh! Oh!"

Peach used her heels as a foothold to drill herself up into Corrin's soaking wet cunt. She somehow managed to attain the upper body strength to hold up the Nohrian princess by her thighs. Corrin's immediate reaction was to spread her legs so far apart that they were practically pointing to opposite walls in the room, while one hand found itself fondling her dick, the other one on her left breast. Peach couldn't see much from where she was, but she sure as hell could feel it as Corrin's pussy sucked her in further and further with each consecutive thrust. Her walls were becoming tighter by the second, beckoning for Peach to push as deep as she could until the impression of her cock could be visibly seen from the outside of Corrin's abdomen. The sensations had turned her into a sexual fiend, rendering her unable to separate herself this early when she hadn't even come close to cumming. Corrin, on the other hand, kept leaking through the tip of her cock uncontrollably as strands of cum and pre-cum drizzled down her shaft onto Peach's balls.

"I don't like this position!" cried Corrin. "It's so embarrassing!"

"You can't tell me you're not enjoying it!"

She was, and by the gods she hated that she was. Every time she looked down she could see Peach's swell cock pump up inside her, while her own junk bounced up and down like she was in the world's biggest bounce house. She couldn't deny her horniness as her dick stiffened as hard as a rock, constantly bobbing up and down as Peach's balls smacked against her own. The wet slapping noises only made her want to cum even more, but she fought with all her might to hold it back. She couldn't bear to give Peach the satisfaction of letting her cum a second time, especially when she was just mindlessly fucking her.

"And don't think I forgot about this one either!"

Corrin squealed as she felt Peach penetrate her rear end, feeling an intruder that had no business being there. She wanted to leave, for the pain was just too much, but Peach held her tightly and continued thrusting into her until the pain became less noticeable. It was a much stranger feeling compared to what her pussy had been through, but it still didn't change the fact that she was powerless, being nothing but a fuck-toy to please the deviant Princess Peach. Whatever liquid had escaped from Peach's cock had already lubed her up, making it that much easier for Peach to go to town on her ass.

"This feeling!—I can't—"

Peach continued to fuck her asshole furiously, making it widen every time she let herself in. Corrin didn't think her legs could separate any further than they already could, but somehow Peach's assault had given her more flexibility, if only to make room to fit the dreaded eight and a half inches that defiled her. For some reason, the sexual pleasure garnered from the backdoor helped to stimulate her Futanari cock up front, a sure enough sign that she was rapidly approaching the danger zone. She tried to take her mind off of it, to think of anything that didn't result in her ass getting pounded, but the more she avoided it, the more it just kept coming back to her. No matter where she looked, she always ended up staring down at her own dick, which kept on erupting small strings of white ooze like a water fountain.

Resistance was futile, for she soon realized that an orgasm would be inevitable. And if her verbal cues weren't any indication, her butt cheeks shuddering certainly gave it away.

"You're going to cum?" asked Peach.

"No! No, I'm not!" cried Corrin.

"Oh yes you will! You'll cum if it's the last thing you do!"

Peach fell with her down to the floor, spooning her from behind as she used her own leg to prop Corrin's leg up. With her free hand, she reached around to grasp Corrin's drippy dick, which practically pulsated at the touch. She was quick to start fucking her once again, returning her cock to Corrin's wonderful pussy so that she could finish her off.

"Come on, Corrin. You know you want to cum!"

"No! Please! I don't want to!"

"Thatta girl! You can do it! Cum! Cum! Cum!"

Peach continued chanting as she pumped her dick furiously, while Corrin fidgeted and struggled without much hope at all. She wasn't bounded by anything, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to escape. Perhaps that was part of the curse of the Futanari, making her body a slave to its pleasure, because she sure as hell couldn't take it anymore. The approaching climax had now reached its peak.

"I'm cumming! Oh gods I'm—"

A steaming hot substance exploded from her cock, spraying all over the room due to Peach's hand at the helm. From the table to the shelf to the cupboards at the sink, Peach had aimed Corrin's dick everywhere, the stringy liquid being used as a paint to brighten the otherwise colorless fixtures in the room. Her orgasm lasted several seconds, giving Peach enough ammunition to write both of their names on the wall, all enclosed in a deformed heart. It eventually drizzled out like a knotted water hose, staining the floor in a warm, sticky paste.

As the last of her orgasm faded, Corrin's strength seemed to also vanish, leaving her to be nothing but a tired body with a dick still lodged up her cunt. She laid there with Peach in a tangled mess of limbs and hair, relieved to finally have a moment at ease, but it was ultimately short-lived due to one small problem that Peach had whispered into her ear.

"I still haven't cum yet."

It was now time for round 3 (or round 4—Corrin couldn't remember where she lost count) of _Fuck the Corrin_ , this time with the goal of letting Peach cum all over her. She may have been tuckered out, but the Futa Bug takes no prisoners, and in a matter of seconds Peach had inflated Corrin's dick yet again, ripe with plenty of semen cooked and ready to be sampled. She flipped Corrin over so that she was on her back, pushing her legs forward so that they were in the air. Her worried pleas didn't stop the grin from showing on Peach's face however, and the next thing she knew the princess had mounted her, inserting her throbbing dick into her gaping pussy. She then proceeded to pound the fuck out of her, missionary-style, all the while listening to Corrin as her desperate shouts gradually turned into regretful moans. Miraculously, she was still as tight as a glove, perhaps a result from being in this vulnerable position. Peach could only fathom what it must have looked like to anyone walking in, seeing nothing but her giant dick smashing down on top of the royal pussy of Nohr.

This gave her the perfect opportunity to study Corrin's face while she was fucking her, a privilege that she hadn't been able to take full advantage of up until now. She noticed the constant wincing of her eye, as well as how she bit her lower lip in order to hold back whatever inappropriate noises she was trying to hide. Her long hair over tile was also a nice touch to compliment the sexy yet perverse face she was making.

"You shouldn't be so quiet," Peach murmured, reaching down to clip the side of Corrin's ear. "Just accept what you are and embrace it, like me."

Corrin winced as she watched Peach's cock thrust in and out of her like a freshly greased piston, while her own dick also longingly stared at her, yearning for sustenance.

"You told me that I should be proud of who I am no matter what happens to my body," replied Corrin coldly. "You told me I was special."

Peach pulled out of her and just stared into her eyes, although she showed no signs of hostility. Instead, she gave a warm smile, much like Nurse Peach had done when Corrin first walked in here to take her physical.

"Your body is beautiful and so are you," said Peach. "Let's both be special together."

She shoved her cock into her one more time, pulling back to let Corrin's feet fall to the ground. Corrin let out another cry upon contact, but it soon evolved into more series of moans as Peach gripped her cock and started jacking her off again like she had done earlier, bringing their fuckfest up to the next level. Corrin couldn't even comprehend where these sensations were coming from, feeling something yearning to break free from her cock while Peach kept ramming her insides. Her head just spun around as if she had reached the heavens, but not once did she tell Peach to stop or to slow down. If anything, she was hoping she would speed up, but the constant back and forth of her trying to reason with her animal instincts was proving to be a losing battle. She had become her slave by this point, dragged over to the bed yet again so that Peach could sit her up and fuck her brains out.

Corrin opened her mouth wide, nearly taking the entirety of Peach's length into her. Peach got back to thrusting in and out of her, the soft gagging sounds coming from Corrin's throat being music to her ears. Her balls dangled loosely, smacking against Corrin's chin every time she pushed her way into her. She found the princess' dragon-like ears to be the perfect handlebars for her to make the most of her wild ride.

"Drink it all, Corrin! Drink my cum!"

She fucked her face with such speed that Corrin was beginning to choke, but without room to say anything she had no choice but to hold on and wait for the inevitable stream that was headed her way. Peach gave one final thrust, shoving her cock as far down her throat as she could before exclaiming to the entire world that she was cumming.

The molten liquid exploded into Corrin's body, filling her stomach with gallons of juice before she just couldn't take anymore. Peach was forced to pull out, the never ending torrent of cum spraying all over Corrin until she had collapsed.

Corrin felt herself unable to see where she was from the sticky liquid that had somehow gotten over her eyes. She didn't even realize that it was all over her body, including her hair and the obvious unmentionables. Her dick was still erect however, despite the fact that it was up against her large belly, which had been filled to the brim by Peach's seminal fluids. Words came out as bubbles when she tried speaking, excess cum dripping from her lips the moment she opened her mouth.

Peach stood triumphantly before her beloved cum-bucket, satisfied as the last of her seed pattered to the floor.

"You swallowed a lot more than I thought you would," she teased. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

She laughed harshly while Corrin struggled to pick herself up off the floor. She didn't even have the strength to look her in the eyes, her shoulders suddenly feeling unusually heavy. When she finally did shake the goo from her face, she noticed that her hand was missing. Or rather, her hand was no longer a hand, but had somehow been replaced with a monstrous claw. Sharp nails lined the tips of where her fingers used to be as her hand grew to an abnormally large size. It was here where she realized that she wasn't hallucinating, but had been taken over by some mysterious force.

The dragon within her had awoken.

Corrin let out a roar as flames and smoke suddenly enveloped her, pushing Peach back against one of the cabinets. There was a flash of light and something like an explosion that followed, before Corrin's body had completely transformed. Without her Dragonstone, the influx of emotions had taken control of her, turning her into the beast that nations feared in her home world. Peach could only watch helplessly as Corrin picked herself up, no longer a human, but a full-sized horned dragon. She roared again as her tail lashed about, knocking over the cot as well as destroying other various medical supplies in the room. She stared down at Peach, although her lack of a human face made it hard to tell exactly what kind of emotion she was trying to express.

"Um, Corrin?" said Peach, realizing that she might have taken this a bit too far. "I'm sorry if I may have mistreated you. We're still friends, right?"

She put on her best smile, but it was quick to dissipate when Corrin growled lowly at her. Peach didn't quite know what to make of Corrin's advancements, that is, not until she noticed her giant throbbing dragon cock. She sighed.

"Well, I suppose I had this one coming to me."


	3. Wii Fit Trainer and Samus

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Futanari Compilation

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer was a woman of routine. Her schedule normally consisted of a warmup jog at 5:30 in the morning, followed by a straight hour of weightlifting or yoga depending on the day. By the time 7:00 rolled around, she was already munching on a bowl of Kellogg's Vector and downing a double dose of protein shake (never at the same time of course). After breakfast, it was another 40-minute bike ride to the stadium, which gave her just enough time to cool off and prepare herself for a full day of Super Smash Bros. Matches were always intense, but regardless of who her opponent was, Wii Fit Trainer was a sight to behold on the battlefield. She practically ran circles around the likes of Wario and King Dedede, while also giving the tourney's more athletic members like Captain Falcon and Sonic a run for their money. She had a bit of a competitive spirit within her that was tough to break, and even she would admit that she got sour sometimes if she found herself forced to applaud in the loser's bracket. Still, her qualities as a charismatic leader gave her enough self-esteem not to dwindle on life's failures but to make herself better from them. As the old saying goes, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

Tourney hours lasted about six to seven hours a day, which gave competitors plenty of time in between and afterward to tend to their personal lives. As such, Wii Fit Trainer always finished around 4:00 in the afternoon, but she didn't mind sticking around in the stadium to spectate some of the final matches. Her strict but fluent schedule made it easy for her to hang around before putting her back on the bike to return to her pad and a hearty meal. That's how she kept herself organized, and she planned on sticking to that plan five days a week despite all the lemons she may happen to stumble upon. One day she might bump into an old friend and stop to chat for a few minutes. Another time she might hang back to review matchup notes in order to prepare for the next day. Every little thing that wasn't included in the schedule was considered a pesky lemon to her, but luckily her skills as a top-tier organizer allowed her to enjoy all of life's little surprises that came up in between.

There was, however, one small lemon that did manage to sneak its way into Wii Fit Trainer's lemonade glass, and it landed smackdab in-between her toned legs. Fortunately, improvisation just so happened to be another one of her fine attributes, and so she wore this lemon proudly with the curiosity of a kitten with a new toy.

At first, the experience was awkward, having a new companion to join her on her normally lonely workout sessions. Morning jogs became morning walks as too much commotion in her sweatpants would often make the darned thing grow faster than her biceps during a bench-press. Going commando became her new fashion style in order to make room for the pushy guest, but that didn't stop her from purchasing a few new bottoms at the mall in order to account for those casual scenarios. Thankfully, she was pretty good at keeping things a secret from other tourney-goers since it was barely noticeable in the heat of battle. She often wondered, however, when some of her closer friends would notice her change, namely her precious girlfriend Samus Aran, who she did not live with but regularly saw during the tourney hours. They weren't "official" by any means, but they had slept in each other's beds and worn each other clothes enough times to merit themselves a couple. Most of their friends weren't aware of this though since both Wii Fit Trainer and Samus were experts at keeping their personal lives locked behind closed doors. Never mind the fact that a vast majority of the roster was terrified of Samus since she rarely ever took off her cybernetic suit in public. Wii Fit Trainer often wondered when she would eventually "come out of the closet," so to speak, to Samus about the Futanari virus that had somehow befallen her. She made a habit of not visiting her without her pants on, as well as refraining from anything that could lead to sex. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to show off the girth she had been blessed with, but by the same token, she also wasn't sure what she was waiting for either.

A hard day's brawl merited a nice calming yoga session in the women's locker room. Obviously, this is the last place anyone would think to be appropriate for doing yoga, but due to Wii Fit Trainer's uncanny ability to be the first one in the stadium in the mornings, it also made her the first one out of the stadium in the afternoon. This more or less meant that locker time was always hers and hers alone without having to worry about the watchful eyes of any onlookers. Hell, if she felt like masturbating right in the middle of the floor (which wasn't really uncommon for her now thanks to her new appendage) then you bet she'd damn well do it. She never went all out with the yoga poses anyway. Given the small space of the locker room, she was perfectly content with just sitting cross-legged on a bench, meditating the events of the day away. Other times she'd bend her back or her legs, but ultimately her poses never resulted in anything that took up too much space. She felt it was more relaxing than just sitting on her butt for ten minutes.

As she stretched her feet out, she thought she heard the sound of water running in the shower. It came as a surprise at first since again, this place and time were usually private for her. It was kind of a bummer since she already planned on using the shower after her cooldown session, but now with someone else in the locker room, she couldn't afford to be caught with her pants down. Due to the nature of the shower being on an open floor, hiding her lemon was impossible unless she walked backwards, but even then that didn't promise complete coverage from the rear. She sighed with a nod, figuring that home would be a much more comfortable place to bathe anyway. Always look on the positive side, as she so proudly proclaimed.

She was just about ready to leave before deciding to check her hair and face in the mirror one last time. Doing so required her to step into the restroom area just past the open floor shower and a storeroom closet. She didn't think twice about averting her gaze from the other woman in the shower since staring would be rude, but of course, peripheral vision did have its disadvantages. When she noticed the straight blonde hair and the slim figure, she knew that the other person in the shower was no stranger. She smirked devilishly, counting herself lucky to be alone in the locker room with her significant other just ripe for the picking. How was she going to surprise Samus though? A smack on the butt? A blast of cold water to the back? She wanted to play some kind of prank, a friendly greeting to say, "Hey cutie, how's it goin'?" The more she thought about it, however, the more she found herself looking, and the more she found herself looking, the more she didn't notice herself blatantly gawking at her.

Samus was standing there butt-naked, her back facing Wii Fit Trainer as she soaped her body in a layer of pink suds. Despite what others may have claimed, Samus did indeed have an athletic build, accentuated as she bent forward in order to reach her toes. It's part of the reason why Wii Fit Trainer took a liking to her in the first place, not to mention the fact that she was so cool and serious most of the time. Wii Fit Trainer found her to be the perfect complement to her own can-do attitude, which is why she hooked her in the first chance she got when the tournament initially went underway. Granted, Samus did have a boiling point, but Wii Fit Trainer always knew how to simmer her down thanks to a little something called playful banter.

The secret lemon was desperately writhing beneath the constraints of Wii Fit Trainer's sweatpants. Once she got an eyeful of nipple, her dick seemed to squeal with excitement like a baby panda being teased with fresh milk. She didn't even realize that she had moved behind the wall, poking her head around the corner like some kind of pervert. Hell, at this point she might as well have been because her hand had somehow found its way to her crotch and was already jacking off, causing her to tremble slightly. She just couldn't control the animalistic urges, which was peculiar to her since normally she couldn't get off without at least a few minutes of foreplay. Now with her new growth, however, her hormones seemed to be on a chaotic rampage without any sign of stopping unless her dick was sated. She couldn't deny that she was venturing into dangerous territory, but at the same time, the mysteriousness of it all only made her want to go further. Every time Samus rubbed a hand over her breast, Wii Fit Trainer could feel herself pulsing even more. Her sudden horniness had come out of nowhere, and as she stood there masturbating to Samus' beautiful body, she almost felt bad for not saying anything beforehand. The soap wasn't making the situation any easier either, for soon thoughts began to creep into her head about how _she_ could be the one to clean Samus.

She'd start with her midsection, spreading the suds around in a circular pattern to ensure that every inch around her belly button was sparkly clean. Then maybe she'd take things up a notch and bring the soap over her chest. She could see herself reaching from behind her, her hands caressing her breasts, squishing them into one another, and rubbing her nipples with her sudsy fingertips. She would squeeze her nipples between her fingers while covering her backside by rubbing her own body against her from behind. And then, to bring things up a notch, she would slide down, down, all the way down to her gorgeous thighs. She'd get the outside, the front-side, and of course the inside of her legs, all the while working her way back up until she was at her crotch. A good rub to her clit would do wonders, as well as a soft pat or two. She'd only need two fingers to do the job, but she'd spend a good amount of time tracing her spot in a circular pattern while anxiously thrusting her cock in between her legs. Of course, that would only make her feel dirty again due to the inevitable fluids that would be leaking between them. The only solution would be to clean her from the inside out vigorously, and fortunately, Wii Fit Trainer had just the tool for the job. It would take multiple inserts to succeed, but it was certainly doable. If she wasted any more time thinking about it, she was going to end up cumming in her pants, and there's no way she was going to let all that nutrients go to waste.

Hastily, Wii Fit Trainer stripped completely in the middle of the locker room. She took a gander in the mirror, admiring the size of her cock after the endurance round of ogling Samus's breasts. She realized that some pre-cum had stained the inside of her sweatpants, and even now if she so much as touched her throbbing member it was guaranteed to explode. She had to be quick but silent, hoping that Samus wouldn't hear her footsteps over the running water. With any luck, she'd be able to cover two birds with one stone since, after all, she still had yet to wash.

As Samus turned her back again, Wii Fit Trainer seized the opportunity and crept up to her from behind. Despite how much she wanted to, she didn't plan on shoving her cock up Samus' cunt right away. No, instead, she wanted to do something in reminiscence of her usual teasing. Samus' legs were spread apart just enough so that she could inch up behind her and slide her dick right in between her legs, and that's just what she did. Funny enough, Samus' attention was on her arms at the moment as she continued to wash without taking notice at all. Wii Fit Trainer must have stood there for about five seconds snickering as Samus opened her eyes and noticed the large white penis protruding from between her legs. For some reason, Wii Fit Trainer expected Samus to know it was her, but of course, Samus' instincts as a bounty hunter alarmed her that she was being sexually assaulted by a stranger in the locker room. And so, the plan went topsy-turvy as Samus reached behind her and whirled around, forcefully shoving Wii Fit Trainer into the tiled wall with her arms in a lock.

"Alright wise guy, you have five seconds to tell me why you're—"

"Wait Sam, it's me! See?"

It took Samus a moment to register that her assaulter was actually her girlfriend, who also just so happened to be stark naked with her in the shower. Needless to say, she was bewildered as she slowly lessened the pressure before unhanding Wii Fit Trainer completely.

"Wii Fit, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd join you in the shower," she replied nonchalantly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Samus didn't seem at all that disgusted by her remark and turned out to actually be making a face at the head of the creature that was staring at her from Wii Fit Trainer's waist.

"What the hell is that?"

"What do you think it is?" Wii Fit Trainer giggled as she reached for Samus' hands. "Come on; it won't bite."

She moved her hands onto her dick, which appeared to twitch at the touch. Samus was still just as dumbfounded and almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. For a moment, she thought that she had somehow mistaken Wii Fit Trainer for her identical twin brother, but besides the extra limb, everything else seemed to be in its natural place.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Samus in awe. "What happened to you?"

"A few weeks ago my body underwent some kind of change," Wii Fit Trainer replied. "I've kept it a secret since then, but now I want you to see it." She paused as she watched her girlfriend continue to feel it. "Can we have sex?"

Samus froze on the spot, giving her a queer look in response. She immediately retracted her hand and backed off.

"No, forget it," she said dismissively. "I am not letting you stick that grotesque thing in me. You don't even know where it came from!"

"Who cares where it came from? It's like I always say: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. I'm not about to get rid of it just because it's different. It's already become a part of me."

"It's not different; it's _foreign_." Samus retorted. "For all we know you could have been infected with some kind of parasitic alien! In fact, I'll bet…"

She didn't finish her sentence however before her hands were back on Wii Fit Trainer's dick, this time not to feel it but to somehow yank it off her body. She didn't realize, however, that her hands were still covered in soap, and so when she went to pull on her cock, she only ended up slipping right off and causing it to expand again.

"Ohhh my," shivered Wii Fit Trainer as she put a hand to her mouth. "It really does feel better when someone else does it."

Samus was more annoyed by her response since she seemed to be the only one trying to actually do something about the foreign entity on Wii Fit Trainer's pelvis. She also couldn't get over the sheer size of her cock after she pulled on it, counting approximately nine inches of length if her mental ruler was correct.

"Wait a second," said Samus. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

Wii Fit Trainer giggled.

"Yes I was," she said. "You have such a perfect body; you know that? Why, I nearly ruined my pants standing behind that wall as I watched you shower. Jokes aside, I still need to get cleaned up too, but I seem to have forgotten my toiletries at home. Would it be okay if I borrowed yours?"

Samus couldn't tell if she was being serious or if that question was her way of saying, "Can I put you up against the wall and fuck your brains out?" In any case, she had no reason to deny Wii Fit Trainer some shampoo if that's all she was asking for. The way her dick kept staring at her, however, was beginning to tell her otherwise.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Wii Fit Trainer all of a sudden. "How about we shower together? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

Samus immediately started fishing for an excuse, not wanting to be rude to her girlfriend but also not wanting to say something that would end up with a cock in a place where she didn't need it to be.

"Someone might come in," she said. "It's too risky."

"Nonsense. No one ever comes here this early in the afternoon."

"I'm already clean. So there's no need for this at all."

"In that case, how about you wash me? Consider it payback after our lunch date last week."

It seemed she had all the bases covered, much to Samus' dismay. It's not that she didn't like Wii Fit Trainer; on the contrary, she loved her very much. The problem was the look she'd been giving her this whole time. Those weren't the eyes that someone gave to a friend when they were asking for a favor. They were the eyes of an animal in heat, eyes that wanted to be all over her body so that they could locate that perfect entrance to sate the thirsty jowls of the beast down below. There must have been some way to please her without having to submit to her lustful tendencies.

But there was, and in fact, Samus was surprised she didn't realize it sooner. She could satisfy Wii Fit Trainer without soiling herself at all by simply using her hands. Anything that was excess would just be washed down the drain, and since they were already in the shower to begin with, there would be absolutely no trace of evidence once they were done. It could very well work, and at the end of the day, it really wasn't any different from their visits on the weekends.

"Alright, fine," said Samus. "But you better cum quick. I've been out all day today and I want to go home."

Wii Fit Trainer was practically glowing at her response. It looked as though she was finally going to get her wish after all.

"Oh don't worry, I will," she replied with a smirk.

Samus grumbled beneath her breath before getting on her knees and taking Wii Fit Trainer's shining white cock into her hands. It had just enough width so that she could fit her entire hand perfectly around it, and even as she started stroking, she couldn't stop staring at the tip like it was some kind of eye.

"Oohhh, yes," muttered Wii Fit Trainer, raising her head up as Samus stroked back and forth. "Yes, that's great."

Samus watched curiously as she worked. She wasn't exactly an expert in this field, but then again giving a handjob wasn't the toughest job in the world. Provided that Wii Fit Trainer's dick functioned like a legitimate penis, there was a good chance that she could come close to finishing in a matter of minutes. That, of course, depended on how fast Samus moved her hands.

"Jeez, it's thick," mumbled Samus, noticing the tension in the skin. She gave it a good squeeze, but really she might as well have been squeezing a rock.

"Yes, more. More."

In light of her girlfriend's moans, Samus took it upon herself to get creative and put some soap in her hands. She continued to stroke Wii Fit Trainer, her cock practically pulsating as her slippery hands greased her from the tip to her balls.

"Oh! Mmm!"

Wii Fit Trainer found her body too heavy to support, and so she leaned back against the railing of the wall, the water dripping down her body but failing to reach her cock. Samus picked up speed, hoping that she was getting close to her climax, but from her angle, it was hard to tell. Wii Fit Trainer couldn't even look at her as small moans escaped her mouth.

"Stop squealing or someone will hear you," said Samus.

Wii Fit Trainer put a hand to her mouth again, this time in an attempt to cover it completely. It was difficult, however, for she needed the room in order to breathe through the water particles in the air. When she looked down, all she could see was Samus pumping away, squeezing every now and then to get an idea of where the finish line was. A few veins began popping along the length of the shaft, Wii Fit Trainer realizing that the boiling sensation was not just Samus running her fingers over them. Something was trying to get out, and for some reason, Wii Fit Trainer had to push it back as hard as she could.

"Oh, it's coming. I think it's…"

She let out another whiny moan, a sound that Samus was kind of used to hearing, but that didn't make it any less adorable nevertheless. By this time, Wii Fit Trainer's legs had finally given away, and she was now sitting on the floor, back against the wall, and with legs spread so far apart that she had practically put everything on display. Samus was pumping vertically at this point, giving her arm the workout of its life and she desperately tried to get Wii Fit Trainer to cum.

"Now?" she asked.

"It's almost there. Ohh, I can feel it…"

She started rubbing her breasts with her right hand, her other arm being used to help maintain her balance. She hadn't expected to be this turned on by Samus' pleasing since all of her other masturbation sessions never went as good as this. It truly was a different experience to have someone else do the service.

"Ohhh, you're so good, Samus," she moaned. "Make me cum. Please make me cum!"

"I'm trying."

Samus stroked vigorously, picking up the momentum to the point where her hand was just a blur of skin. The soap was miraculously still in place, so to finish it off, she took her other hand and began squeezing the tip of her dick, emulating the feeling of penetrating a vagina.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! I'm about to… I'm going to…"

"Just cum already!"

"Ah!"

White seminal fluid burst from her cock, shooting up to the ceiling and raining down on them like a water sprinkler. Samus was taken by surprise as she was pelted in the face with the stuff, forcing her to let go as more cum exploded from Wii Fit Trainer's cock. Her orgasm must have last several seconds as her dick continued to erupt like a volcano. The ooze was almost impossible to see on Wii Fit Trainer's skin, but the smell was certainly there as she realized when some of her own semen had fallen onto her face. She licked her chops curiously, pleasantly astounded that her cum actually didn't taste all that bad. Perhaps it was her healthy diet she had to thank for that.

"That was…" said Wii Fit Trainer between breaths. "Amazing."

Samus didn't even get a chance to reply before Wii Fit Trainer had crawled up to her, embracing her in a hug as they sat on the shower floor. She sighed with satisfaction while Samus choked up a laugh, returning the gesture as their breasts squished into one another.

"Feel better now?" asked Samus, shaking the excess cum from her hair.

"A little," replied Wii Fit Trainer. "I still feel bad though because now you're all dirty again."

Samus glanced down at her body, taking note of the semen that was trickling down her boobs. She still couldn't get over the fact that Wii Fit Trainer had cum this much. Perhaps there was a chance there was still more in there…

"You know, you're right." She smiled. "I _am_ all dirty again. You want to switch places?"

Wii Fit Trainer nodded, but she had to do a double-take when she noticed Samus with the same look that she had given her a few minutes prior. Her eyes were relaxed, yet also yearning for something big, meaty, and possible curvy to fill her womanly needs.

"What's that look for?" asked Wii Fit Trainer, as if she didn't already know.

"I was starting to feel a little hot listening to you just now," replied Samus. "Those sounds you made when I was jerking you off. Say, have you ever thought about giving this baby a test run?"

Samus patted Wii Fit Trainer's cock, which was in a rather dormant state at the moment, oddly enough. Wii Fit Trainer was astounded by Samus' implications, thinking that when she first found her here in the shower, she was completely against the thought of intercourse with her, especially in such a public location. Now that she was in the mood, however, she could feel herself starting to get all excited again. It was unfortunate that she had to cum so early though, for had she known Samus would be willing to go one step further, then she would have told her to hold back!

"Here, let me see that."

Samus used her hands to wash the remainder of the soap off Wii Fit Trainer's dick, revealing a sparkling white cock ready for Round 2. A couple of jerks later and Wii Fit Trainer could feel the blood returning to her pelvic area.

She soon found herself unable to mutter a sound as Samus had leaned onto her, meeting her lips with a small kiss. A second kiss immediately followed after that, and then the next thing they knew they were both hungrily nibbling at each other's mouths. Wii Fit Trainer's cock had almost returned to its fully erect state, but she could barely keep track of it with the way Samus kept distracting her. Eventually, she had once again grown to her full size, and even after looking at it a second time Samus couldn't help but gawk in wonderment.

"I don't know why yours is so fucking big," she said.

"What can I say? I have big tastes," replied Wii Fit Trainer with a laugh.

Samus shook her head before lowering herself and wrapping her lips around Wii Fit Trainer's cock. Almost immediately Wii Fit Trainer's body tingled from head to toe, and she let out a small series of moans as Samus continued to suck on her. She couldn't make it all the way down, but halfway was more than enough for Wii Fit Trainer to scrunch her toes together and grab at Samus' hair with her fingers.

"Oh. Ohh."

She tried to remain quiet like before, but it was pretty damn difficult considering that one look at Samus caused her dick to pulsate. She was impressed with how steady Samus was with her rhythm, being able to consistently keep momentum while at the same time provide just enough pressure to encase her girth in a cocoon of warmth snugly. Her teeth were barely biting down, smoothly rubbing against her shaft as her mouth did all the work for her. In the heat of the moment, Wii Fit Trainer reached for some of her damp hair, parting it behind her ears so that she could get a better look at her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" she said dreamily.

Samus glanced up at her while maintaining speed, but otherwise, her facial expression was indifferent. She was perfectly okay with praise despite the fact that her lips were preoccupied. Still, she took the words to heart and finished off her blowjob when she heard Wii Fit Trainer's moans grow louder.

"Oh! If you keep this up I'll—"

Samus paused, removing her mouth and wiping the saliva from her face. She then grabbed Wii Fit Trainer by the legs, pulling her forward so that she was no longer near the wall. She simply couldn't wait anymore, and as much as she loved pleasing her girlfriend, she couldn't help but decide that it was about time she got some payment as well.

"Don't cum yet," she said. "We've only just begun."

She climbed onto Wii Fit Trainer's body, spreading herself wide open just above her girlfriend's mouth while returning her lips to her cock. Wii Fit Trainer made no objections and immediately started eating her out, while Samus resumed sucking her off. Her pussy was practically dripping at the seams, making Wii Fit Trainer's job that much easier as she arched her head up and inserted her tongue.

"Hey, did you shave recently?" asked Wii Fit Trainer.

Samus, who didn't appreciate the thought of her talking out of her vagina so casually, frowned.

"Yes, if you really must know."

Wii Fit Trainer didn't respond, and instead giggled as she widened her mouth around Samus' juicy cunt. She knew that Samus only ever shaved whenever they were going to get down and dirty, which lead her to believe that this shower sex, as unorthodox as it was, may have already been planned a long time ago.

As Samus continued to blow her, Wii Fit Trainer made herself busy by having a little more fun on her end. After indulging in the main course, she decided to enjoy some finger food by sticking a few digits up her cunt. She simply loved Samus' spotless pussy, and more often than not she found herself staring than actually doing anything to please her. It was like a small flower just waiting to be plucked, with its center containing only the juiciest samples of nectar. That coupled with the curvature of her thighs made for quite the admirable view, not to mention the beckoning entrance as a fingertip was rubbed to her sensitive bud.

Wii Fit Trainer thought she heard a moan, which was kind of funny considering Samus' mouth was still full of cock.

"Oh?" she said slyly. "Is that a hint of pleasure I hear?"

She took two fingers and slid them in and out of her pussy, forcing Samus to break free from her and shiver as a tingling sensation surged throughout her entire body.

"Y-yes," she replied. "Do that again."

Wii Fit Trainer grinned, shoving her fingers back in. This time she did a little more work and poked around within the walls of Samus' insides. Her flexibility as a fitness instructor was really pulling through for her here, allowing for much more dexterous movements even if they were just her fingers. She would change things up a bit by entering from a different angle, or maybe parting while rotating her wrist counter-clockwise. The white stringy substance that clung to her fingers was entrancing, the smell alone enough to make her wish that Samus had something she could insert into her as well.

"You're so dirty," said Wii Fit Trainer. "I think I'm going to have to clean you all over again."

"That can be arranged."

The two got up, this time ready to try the real thing. Samus moved over to the wall, grasping the metal railing and spreading her legs apart while Wii Fit Trainer inched closer to her from behind. She rammed her cock in and out from between her legs, feeling herself slide as her shaft gently rubbed against the outside of Samus' vag. She was having fun doing just that, unable to deny that it certainly felt good.

"Are you going to do something or are you just gonna stand there?" she said slightly irritated.

"Well," replied Wii Fit Trainer devilishly, "now you're just begging for good fucking aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant, I—"

But she was cut off when Wii Fit Trainer firmly let herself in, wondering if all nine inches of her could fit without breaking her too much. Samus winced as she felt the head go in, and she could feel herself filling up fast as she took in the rest of Wii Fit Trainer's girth. Two inches, four inches, and then six inches later, Samus thought she was at her peak, her walls getting tighter and tighter the further Wii Fit Trainer dug.

"Holy shit," irked Samus, "How much is there?"

"Almost. Just a little…more…"

She pushed harder until something inside Samus' abdomen clicked. Then suddenly, Wii Fit Trainer's cock had successfully slid all the way in, her balls beginning to drip as fluids from Samus' pussy seeped out from in-between. It was super tight, but a great fit nevertheless as Wii Fit Trainer started to thrust steadily, like a train about to leave a station.

"Ohh. Ohhh. Fuck."

Wii Fit Trainer grasped Samus' hips as she fucked her, focusing on reaching as far in as she could every time she entered. Samus had arched her back, giving herself as much space as she could to make up for the lack of room. It took her a moment to realize that Wii Fit Trainer's dick could be seen through her own belly, for when she looked down, she could see a small lump appear just below her bellybutton every time she thrusted. This didn't stop Wii Fit Trainer from slowing down, however, and if anything, it only made her want to cum even more as she felt herself ramming against Samus' insides.

"Oh! My! God!" moaned Samus between thrusts. "Your dick is huge!"

"You got that right, baby!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Ooohh fuck, you're so _fucking_ good!"

She quickly picked up the pace again, this time going from a light jog to a fast run. Samus had gripped the railing tightly by this point, unable to drown out the wet slapping noises coming from Wii Fit Trainer's balls smacking against her underside. She hated how wet she was, her own bodies way of telling her that this was great, but she feared it would only encourage Wii Fit Trainer even further. She couldn't even keep her eyes closed for when she did, all she could think about was how vulnerable she looked being pounded by her overly enthusiastic companion.

Meanwhile, Wii Fit Trainer was having the time of her life. She fucked Samus vigorously, putting her arms up to let her muscular legs do most of the work. It actually made a pretty good workout session for her, allowing her to tone those lower back and thigh muscles, as well as work on her cardio. She loved how her cock slid in so perfectly, like weights lifting and dropping on a freshly greased machine. Samus was squeezing her whether she was aware of it or not, and already Wii Fit Trainer could feel that pre-cum beginning to spit inside of Samus' pussy.

"Fuck, baby! Aw yes, fuck!"

She leaned forward and reached around to grab Samus' boobs while rubbing her own two breasts into her back. Samus was helpless, unable to remove her grip from the railing as she felt her breasts being squeezed and squished into one another.

"Ooh, you're so perky," cooed Wii Fit Trainer as she continued to bang her furiously. "Mind if I give it a twist?"

She pinched Samus' nipples, earning a squeal from her in response. She'd never heard her make that sound before, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't sexy. She wanted to get as many noises as she could from her, since despite her position, Samus was actually pretty good at controlling her emotions. Unfortunately, she was only able to maintain a straight face until Wii Fit Trainer started planting sloppy kisses on her neck.

"Ohh god. Oh, yes. Fuck me harder."

"What was that?" She pinched her nipples again with the strength of a heavy-duty clothespin.

"Fuck me harder!"

"Ha! With pleasure."

With little effort on her part, Wii Fit Trainer grabbed one of Samus' legs and lifted it up high, making her do a sideways split in the air. Her cock was still deep inside her, but thankfully Samus' flexibility as a bounty hunter allowed her to be fucked in this position. Wii Fit Trainer wrapped her arms around Samus' lifted thigh while thrusting herself into her pussy once again. The added leverage from her leg made it much easier on her back, not to mention it helped to stretch her out in a way. Wii Fit Trainer's cock, however, could still be visible from the front of Samus' abdomen.

"Come on, baby, let me hear you say it," smirked Wii Fit Trainer.

"Oohh, fuck me," replied Samus, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Fuck me!"

"Hey, not so loud, remember?"

"Fuck! Do I look like I care right now?"

Samus reached down and rubbed her cunt as Wii Fit Trainer continued to plow her. In all honesty, she couldn't care less if someone was about to walk in on them now. She couldn't even think straight with the way Wii Fit Trainer latched onto her like a dog in heat. Every time she wanted to say something, her words would come out as nothing more than moans.

"You know, you have another hole back here that I haven't touched yet," said Wii Fit Trainer slyly as she traced a finger over Samus' ass.

"Forget that," replied Samus between breaths. "You'll break me in half if you put it there."

As much as Wii Fit Trainer wanted to agree with her, she couldn't help but take her response as some sort of challenge. After all, she was the one with the Futanari dick, and who knows if an opportunity like this would ever come around again? This was the first time she had ever had sex in the shower with Samus, so if she was going to do it, she might as well go big.

Samus was taken by surprise when she felt Wii Fit Trainer pull out of her and help her to the floor. She didn't try to resist, thinking that they were merely going to do another position, but what she didn't expect was Wii Fit Trainer putting her on all fours so that she could mount her gaping asshole.

"Ooohhhhh ow!"

"Ooh, you're tight alright. Hang on while I—"

"Ahhh! Get the fuck—"

"I've almost…There!"

"Gah!"

Wii Fit Trainer started pumping away, ramming her dick into Samus' ass while Samus had gone from all fours to lying with her chest and face on the floor. Wii Fit Trainer was only on one knee, using the extra leverage to dig her way as deep as she could up Samus' backdoor. Granted, she still couldn't fit all the way in, but that didn't put a damper on her enthusiasm one bit.

"You're so tight back here!" cried Wii Fit Trainer. "Why didn't I think of trying this sooner?"

"Holy fuck, just hurry up and cum!" responded Samus. Apparently, it wasn't nearly as pleasing as she thought it was going to be.

"Hey, don't talk like that!"

Wii Fit Trainer spanked her across her right butt cheek, leaving a red impression on her skin in the shape of her palm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She smacked her again, noticing the slight jiggle in her butt when her hand connected.

"Will you cut that out!"

"Stop talking and I will!"

She spanked her again, this time across the left side, and then once more on the right. Her mindless fucking didn't cease for a second, and it almost seemed that with every word that came out of Samus' mouth, Wii Fit Trainer retaliated with a smack of her own.

"This! Ow! Isn't! Ow! Fair! OW!"

"Come on, Sam, lighten up," replied Wii Fit Trainer. "You're only making this harder on yourself."

She got up on both of her feet, retaining a crouching position as she fucked Samus' puckering asshole. The skin on her butt was beet-red by this point, but Wii Fit Trainer didn't care. She was having way too much fun dominating her, much like how she dominated a lot of her opponents in the tournament. She was kind of a spotlight-hog in that regard, but she'd be damned if she were ever to waste a perfectly good opportunity.

"Argh! It's too much," moaned Samus, and she was probably serious about it too.

"Can't hear you," replied Wii Fit Trainer as she continued fucking her. "You'll have to speak up!"

Samus tried to, but what more was there to say? She wanted her to stop, but the painful sensation that occurred at first had quickly dissipated. Perhaps that was a result of the spanking? In any case, Samus was beginning to get a bad feeling about this, and it wasn't just because they were having anal sex. She almost wished that Wii Fit Trainer would let up so that she could let her cum again, maybe over her chest, or hell, even all over her face if that's what she wanted. Most of the pleasure had been one-sided, and although she wouldn't deny that it didn't make her feel good, there was something about Wii Fit Trainer's overpowering personality that was just unsettling to her. She hoped that she would give her another chance to have her pussy licked, or maybe sit inside one another to pull off a scissor or two.

Wii Fit Trainer didn't do anything of the sort though. She just continued to force-fuck her anus, moaning and proclaiming how good of a lay she was. Samus was quick to notice her speed start to pick up again, but this wasn't any ordinary acceleration. Her train of thought was cut off when she felt Wii Fit Trainer grip her wrists and yank her back, forcing Samus' head to arch up as spurts of pre-cum unloaded from her cock.

"Uh-oh, I'm feeling something," cried Wii Fit Trainer as she bucked harder against Samus' rear.

"Don't tell me you're going to cum inside," she replied.

"Ooohhh, I want to. Can I? Please?"

"No!"

She wanted to. Holy shit did she want to. Samus' ass was just too good to pass up, especially since she just took its virginity. She was on the brink of climaxing, and the stage had already been set. All she had to do was let loose the cannons, and Samus would officially become her own personal cum-dumpster. There was no changing her mind at this point. Wii Fit Trainer wanted to cum inside her.

"Ooooh, it's coming!" she called out. "It's coming out!"

"Pull out!" shouted Samus. "Don't cum back there!"

It was too late at this point. Wii Fit Trainer had restrained Samus with her own hands, essentially preventing her from making any last-second decisions. The only thing on her mind was how many final fucks she could get out before the oncoming floodgates were raised. She pounded Samus' ass with such force that her balls felt like they were about to burst, and after a few more seconds on consecutive thrusting, Wii Fit Trainer had finally reached her peak. She slammed her cock in and out as fast as she could, the water creating just enough lubricant to provide the perfect nest to store her load.

"I'm cumming!" she cried. "I'm—"

"No wait!"

"Cumming!"

She smashed into Samus' ass, a stream of fluid exploding from her cock. Samus shrieked as her ass was filled to the brim, but stupendously Wii Fit Trainer's climax was unrelenting. Whatever cum couldn't fit had leaked from her hole like a broken pipe, but the stream continued to flow into a powerful current, penetrating Samus' inner organs and escaping into areas where it normally wasn't supposed to go. The torrent of viscous fluids was unstoppable as it broke into her digestive track, coursing through her body like steaming magma about to erupt. Samus' eyes widened in horror as she witnessed her own stomach expanding, her once slim belly now growing to rounder proportions, making her feel like she had just inhaled a three-course meal through her anus. Her shrieks were silenced immediately as she suddenly felt the urge to throw up, but regardless of how hard she tried to hold it back, her expanding stomach had reached its limit. With no choice, Samus opened her mouth to puke, but what burst out instead turned out to be the overflow of semen spurting from Wii Fit Trainer's dick. The tides had overtaken her, for soon cum began to explode from her nose, which when combined with the river spraying from her mouth, made her look like some kind of abused water fountain. Only, instead of water pumping through her system, it was cum, and by the time Wii Fit Trainer had actually emptied herself, Samus had gone an entire 20 seconds without so much as taking a breath. She was in a state of shock, her eyes twitching as her mouth hung agape and her nostrils flared beyond their natural state. In a matter of moments, Samus collapsed to the floor in a puddle of water and cum, the remnants of the fluids clogging the nearby drain and preventing any of it from truly washing away.

Wii Fit Trainer removed her cock from her ass, a string of seminal fluid connecting them one last time before she finally broke apart. Her dick and balls had returned to a reasonable size, and she had to admire the work she had done to Samus, turning her ass into the gaping hole that now laid before her.

"Oh man, that was great," she said as she fell back into the white and viscous puddle. "Thank you, Sam. You were wonderful."

Samus, who could barely move as she laid there covered in a mixture of Wii Fit Trainer's fluids, didn't even look at her. She appeared to be petrified in a way, or maybe exhausted due to an overdose of shock. Her stomach had finally retracted to its original size, although even with the trails of cum dripping from her ass, there was a high chance that she still had quite a bit of it inside her.

"Oh, don't be like that," cooed Wii Fit Trainer. "I'll make it up to you soon. I promise." She crawled to her and kissed her on the head before curling up beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The two ended up just lying there for a few minutes in silence, completely filthy despite what they had both come into the shower to do. Samus may have been emotionally scarred in some ways, but Wii Fit Trainer had always known her to be a strong girl. By this time tomorrow, they'd be able to look back on this event and laugh about it just as they always did whenever they hung out. At least, that's what Wii Fit Trainer firmly believed. And if not, well, then that was just going to be another lemon for her to take care of.


	4. Zelda and Rosalina

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Futanari Compilation

* * *

Rosalina and Princess Zelda were two very different people. They ruled over different worlds, followed different customs; heck, they even enjoyed different kinds of foods. The two turned out to be best friends by the middle of the tourney season, admiring each other's unique and otherworldly respective backgrounds. Rosalina would tell the princess stories about her travels throughout the galaxy, a never-ending cosmos so vast and mysterious that it made the Twilight Realm pale by comparison. She was enthusiastic when it came to storytelling, for she had spent a great deal of her lifetime nursing her precious little Luma children. Princess Zelda had no such companionship, having lived a life behind castle walls, only to be let outside when evil sorcerers or bandit gangs were nowhere to be seen. She had partaken in her own fair share of adventures as well, most of which involved Link leading the way, but she was never ashamed to admit that those dark times had made her fearful of the world and what lies beyond Hyrule's golden plains. That's why she enjoyed listening to Rosalina's tales, for in some ways it gave her a chance to see what else was out there. Although her stories never truly explained how big the world really was, it certainly inspired her to imagine how boundless the universe could possibly be.

"And that's why I simply adore the stars," gushed Rosalina, briskly replacing the star-emblazoned blouse on the hanging rack. "But not for that price. I've got one like this back at home anyway."

She chortled as she ran her fingers through the clothes on display, taking special note of the tops that came in blue, white, and everything else in between. They just so happened to be the colors she looked the best in, contrasted by Zelda who preferred her browns and greens.

She continued to ramble on about outer space, or rather, some little-known facts about her life growing up in outer space. Who would have thought that Rosalina's exposure to the natural elements at a young age would grant her immunity to the cold? It would have been worth expanding upon for sure had the notion not flown completely over Zelda's head. She found herself unable to keep up with her friend's commentary, distracted by a nasty itch near her groin. She resisted the urge to sate it, however, for fear that the topic would transition from Rosalina's childhood to the unusual bulge in Zelda's leggings.

Just another hour to go and hopefully this nightmare will be all over.

The two had taken their Saturday off to enjoy a pleasant afternoon of shopping at the Smashville Crossing Mall, having realized that they hadn't planned a date with one another in almost six months. The mall was actually Rosalina's idea, who made it apparent that she was starting to run out of clothes, not because she outgrew them but because her Lumas kept stealing them in order to make forts in her bedroom. It annoyed her to no end since a lot of those clothes just so happened to be designer-made, and despite her uncanny ability to spot a good sale in the wild, it didn't change the fact that some of those garments were expensive. She had to go out of her way to store her favorite outfits in the closet, sealed with a padlock to prevent the little rascals from raiding her wardrobe. Underwear, makeup, and other personal belongings also found themselves being thrown in there, lest she felt like going through another "panty crisis" (as Princess Peach so kindly pointed out one time). She could scold her "children" until they cried, but at the end of the day she was like a social worker looking after toddlers in a daycare.

Zelda could sympathize, but in no way could she relate. Unlike Rosalina who could not take two steps without the company of a sentient star baby, Zelda lived a solitary, yet busy life. She was a quiet, independent woman who worked diligently at every task presented to her, and performed with a grace that made spectators wonder how she ever made it to the rough and tough leagues of Super Smash Bros. That being said, she was not without her faults. A sheltered life in her youth caused her to grow into a rather timid adult, as she was often afraid of what other people had to say about her for fear that she could ruin her royal family name. Naturally, it was for that reason why she feigned confidence in the ring, creating a mask to hide the insecure woman beneath the veil. Most of her friends knew her as the person she was, but without an alternate persona to rely on, it was hard for her to come out of her shell and let her true colors shine. Such colors were best left worn by Sheik, the alter ego who no one could ever find outside of the stadium walls.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Zelda," said Rosalina, waving a hand in front of her companion. "Are you even listening to me?"

Zelda blinked before noticing that she had zoned out of the conversation entirely. Apparently, they were no longer talking about the stars, but about the strapless top that Rosalina had picked out and was awkwardly holding over her chest. Again, the blouse she had chosen was embedded with a galactic motif, although the blackish color-scheme did not look nearly as flattering on her as she would have hoped.

"That looks nice," replied Zelda, putting her hands together over her thighs. She had been sitting on the same bench for the past fifteen minutes and hadn't budged since. A crooked smile inched across her face as Rosalina frowned reluctantly.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked. She had noticed Zelda's peculiar behavior since they arrived at the store when she started acting all fidgety. Never in her life had Rosalina seen her so anxious, and it made her wonder if something really was wrong with the poor girl. Surely if Zelda was feeling under the weather, she would have mentioned something back at her house?

"N-No, not at all," she stuttered, shaking her head as she scrambled for an excuse to latch onto.

"Oh." Rosalina shrugged. "I think I know what's bothering you. You're worried because of what happened _last time_."

Not even Zelda could stomach the dreadful thought of what occurred the last time she had visited the mall with Rosalina. The incident just so happened to take place in this very store, the _Sleazy Sears_ as Rosalina so professionally put it.

About six months ago, the two had come together to pick out some dresses to wear for the summer. They headed to the fitting rooms to try on their new outfits to find that there was only a single room available, and thus they had no choice but to take turns. To make matters worse, the room they were stuck with just so happened to have a broken lock on it, and so the two friends agreed to keep an eye out for the other to prevent strangers from accidentally opening the door on them unannounced. Incidentally, this plan worked until about halfway through their time in the fitting room, since Zelda most certainly sat outside of the room while Rosalina changed, and informed various oncoming shoppers that the room was being used at the time they were using it. The problem arose when it was Zelda's turn to use the room, for unbeknownst to her, Rosalina had become distracted by a clearance bin in the next aisle over. And since they were trying on dresses, it was inevitable for Zelda to remove all of her clothes save for her panties, but she didn't even get a chance to try on the dress before someone came barging in on her accidentally. The unknown visitor, who quickly turned out to be Little Mac doing some weekend shopping of his own, was met by the sight of Princess Zelda's unadulterated boobs. Those were the first things he noticed given his dwarfish height, followed by a slap to the face and an impressively long trail of nose-blood. It took the staff about a week to clean up those walls after that event.

Nevertheless, Zelda thought that she had repressed those memories long after the incident occurred, yet the mere mention of it made it seem like it was only yesterday. She understood, however that accidents do happen, and she has since then forgiven Little Mac for his misguided attempt at using the fitting room. If only that room didn't have a broken lock on it, then this misunderstanding wouldn't have happened in the first place!

But no, that's not what was on Zelda's mind, and up until now, the memory hadn't even occurred to her. She had a _bigger_ problem to deal with, something so vile and so evil that it had a visible effect on her body. Not even Rosalina was aware of the horrifying transformation that she had succumbed to, for Zelda had spent the past week or so hiding in her own home, ashamed of what she had become.

She had heard the rumors. A plague had fallen on the wonderful citizens of Smashville, a sinister darkness that changed its victims to its whim, their biological structure rewired in order to satisfy the sick and twisted will of whatever force commanded it. Was it the work of the goddesses? Punishment for not adhering to the wishes of otherworldly deities? Or perhaps this was a cruel joke conjured by the wicked sorcerer, Ganondorf, who sought amusement in toying with mortals and their limited bodily functions? Whatever the case, Zelda was proof that the rumors were fact, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"N-No, it's not like that at all!" Zelda stammered. "I was just…thinking about the tournament. That top really does look nice on you!"

"Nuh-uh, you can't fool me," replied Rosalina, sticking a finger in front of Zelda's face. "You're still traumatized by what happened in the changing room." She dropped the blouse and grasped Zelda's hands, looking her straight in the eyes through puffy blonde hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed; it's my fault for not paying attention when I should have been. If anyone should feel bad right now, it's me." She stood tall and winked. "So perk up and let's forget about the whole thing! It's not good to dwell on the past, right?"

Her words were sincere, and by the goddesses Zelda wished she could leave the past behind her. But she couldn't hide from it. Her past was very well here in the present, and it wanted to peer up at her, to let her know that she wasn't paying enough attention to it.

"I know what'll cheer you up," exclaimed Rosalina. "Let's go try on some outfits! You'll feel much better about yourself."

The two had already amassed a small collection they could potentially purchase, but knowing Zelda she was likely going to take one or two clothes from the dozen. She may have been rich, but she was quite particular when it came to choosing a look that suited her. She always tried to go against the grain in terms of fashion since her style was more traditional compared to whatever the normal trends were. She certainly planned on walking out of here with one of those baggy pants. Her entire reputation depended on it.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," replied Zelda, but it didn't do her any good since Rosalina was already dragging her to the fitting rooms. Her struggles to resist were superseded by a tingling sensation rising in her groin. It was like she wanted to pull away, but the mere contact of skin on her body forced her to say otherwise.

"I promise nothing bad will happen this time," urged Rosalina, who at this point was convinced she knew the origin of her companion's anxiety. This wasn't anything new for the two since Rosalina was pretty much used to tugging Zelda around at events, acting as the leader to their duo. They worked well together despite their differences, but no one in the right mind would dare allude to the notion that they were a couple. The Lumas were quite protective of their mother.

They eventually arrived at the fitting rooms, which were fortunately in a hall separate from the store as opposed to a partition in the middle of the shopping area. They were met by an attendant who guided them to an open room. Apparently, the staff had learned their lesson from the last time since neither Zelda nor Rosalina could recall being assisted by an employee when the last incident occurred. To Zelda's dismay, the other rooms appeared to be locked, with patient mothers and anxious boyfriends calmly waiting in the hall for other members of their respective parties to emerge.

"Great, this again," sighed Rosalina, after giving the young acne-faced man who escorted them overly generous thanks. "What are the odds, eh Zel?"

Zelda stared at the door to the fitting room with her basket of clothes in hand, her eyes recognizing the wood-like textures.

"It's the same room as last time," she said sheepishly.

"We should be fine. The lock ought to be fixed by now."

She pressed through the door as she spoke, poking her head around to examine the other side. Something between a huff and a laugh escaped her lips when she realized she was sorely mistaken.

"Don't tell me…" muttered Zelda.

"It's still broken," replied Rosalina. "No matter. We could just do what we did last time. They have a guy here now, so I doubt anyone will try anything funny."

Zelda glanced around, taking note of the other shoppers in her vicinity. There were a couple of middle-aged Miis, both of which were tapping on their phones, while an anthropomorphic dog straight out of Animal Crossing leaned against the wall trying to amuse himself with the dirt on the ground. A mother was sitting on a bench with a stroller, likely waiting for her son or daughter to finish trying on the new school clothes she picked out for them.

It didn't look like anyone would be able to disturb her. That's all she needed to know.

"I'll be quick," said Zelda immediately before dashing into the changing room and slamming the door shut. A few of the randoms in the hall glanced up at the sudden noise, but otherwise, they paid no attention. Rosalina chuckled as she sat down on the nearby bench with her metal basket of clothes, eagerly awaiting the new outfits Zelda had picked out.

As the Wii Shop Channel music played gently in the background, Zelda hastily put her basket on the ground quietly. Despite her previous experience, she liked these rooms, for the doors stood taller than her head and reached all the way to the floor, essentially preventing anyone from looking underneath. The room also came equipped with a couple of hangers attached to the left and right walls, with of course a single bench and a long mirror facing inwards from the door. The door remained closed and in place, but even she knew that the slightest nudge could potentially knock it out of alignment, giving any onlookers a perfect opportunity to peek inside and see her changing.

She wasn't afraid of perverts. She wasn't afraid that someone would try to steal from her or threaten to assault her in the middle of a shopping center. No, what Zelda feared the most, was that someone, whether stranger or friend, would see her. Or, maybe not _her_ , but rather _it_. Yes, if there was one thing she had to do, it was to keep _it_ hidden no matter the cost.

It started about a week ago, a small growth appearing between her legs that grew in size exponentially as the days went by. Zelda was no fool; she knew exactly what it was, but for what reason, she had no idea. Her new friend had shown up out of the blue, coming to her at the conclusion of an illness disguised as a regular stomach ache. Fast forward seven days and Princess Zelda was the proud owner of her very own penis, but she disliked referring to it as such. It made more sense to address it as a "thing," or a "monster," or just about anything that could give her a reason to destroy it. And she tried. Oh, did she ever try, but neither science nor magic could remove the intrusive parasite on her groin, and every method she tried only had her writhing in pain as if she were trying to amputate one of her own limbs without painkillers.

Her plan was to stall, to seek out the aid of another more educated in this field than herself. If she could find a suitable solution to her problem, then surely she could get rid of the pest and return to her normal life before this monstrosity occurred. That was her whole incentive for coming out to the store with Rosalina in the first place. She couldn't afford to wear one of her dresses with this thing dangling between her legs for fear that one of the shorter tourney-goers would notice it. This left her to wearing pants, but none of the ones she owned had the space to accommodate such an obnoxious stowaway. Thus, she figured that she could purchase a few baggy sweatpants to keep the creature in check, at least until she determined a proper solution to her problem.

She didn't want to turn out like the other girls who had fallen victim to the curse.

Frantically, Zelda dug through the basket of clothes, tossing aside the shirts and blouses in favor of the gray sweatpants she needed. She held them out in front of her, noticing that they were one size too big, which made them perfect for her predicament. She made a move to take off her leggings, but not before catching her own reflection in the mirror across from her. She slowly moved the sweatpants out of view to get a good look at herself, lifting up her shirt and twisting her waist at every conceivable angle. Her Futanari dick pulsated like a vein on a wrist, snaking upwards to her right and just below the waistband. She couldn't understand why it had remained so erect all day, but it was probably safe to assume that the thing had a mind of its own. It was also likely the reason why she felt so nervous when Rosalina had grabbed her hand.

" _Don't look at it_ ," she said to herself. " _Just change your pants and move on_."

And so she closed her eyes, kicking off her shoes before gripping her leggings and pulling them down to her ankles. She didn't dare to look for fear that seeing her dick in the flesh would trigger another jolt in her lower body. Slowly, she stepped out of her bottoms. Her legs were cooled by the air, but despite that she still couldn't douse the heat emanating from her erection. She was already halfway there, so just like before she reached for her sweatpants to put them on. Now where did she put them again?

She opened her eyes to find her pants but froze on the spot when she was met face to face with Rosalina. Somehow, she managed to sneak into the fitting room without Zelda noticing, but that didn't stop the Hyrulian princess from letting out a startling shriek.

"Shh!" Rosalina immediately put a hand to Zelda's mouth, silencing her and pressing her against the wall. "It's alright; it's just me!"

Zelda fell onto the bench, instinctively grabbing her pants to cover herself.

"W-What are you doing!?" she said as quietly as possible. "You can't just—"

"I know, I know," replied Rosalina hastily, "but you left one of your tops outside so I thought I'd bring it in for you. I didn't think you'd mind if I..."

Her eyes had fallen to Zelda's dick, which poked up through the pants she held on her lap. The blouse that Rosalina had brought in with her fell from her grasp.

"It's not what you think!" exclaimed Zelda, raising her legs as she scrambled to come up with an explanation. But really, what more could she say?

"I knew it all along," said Rosalina. Miraculously, the look of horror on her face had completely vanished, now replaced by something more sympathetic. "I knew there was something different about you. I just never would have guessed that it would be this…"

She leaned down to get a better look, but Zelda immediately retreated, wrapping herself up with her own limbs as she sat cornered on the bench. She couldn't even begin to describe how embarrassing this was, never mind the fact that Rosalina was ashamed of her own curiosity.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to stare."

"How long have you known?" asked Zelda, her eyes lowering.

"I had a hunch since this morning," replied Rosalina. "You were acting so weird all day that I thought I had done something to upset you." She shrugged. "Looks like I was wrong."

"You mustn't tell anyone. Please?" Zelda was desperate, especially since both her status and her name were on the line.

"I promise." She nodded her head. "On one condition." Zelda swallowed hard as Rosalina leaned down so that they were at eye-level with each other. "You have to let me see it."

Hold on. Where in the world did this come from all of a sudden? Zelda could barely comprehend what she was hearing let alone come up with a proper response, and for a moment she thought this was some kind of cruel joke. Rosalina's earnest gaze, however, gave her some doubts.

"Please," continued Rosalina. "I just want to know what it's like..." She did her best to maintain eye contact, albeit blushing as she held tightly to the dignity that was slowly diminishing with each word that came from her mouth. "…to have one."

It turned out that Zelda wasn't the only one with a deep dark secret, but Rosalina's was even more obscure by comparison. She, like most of the others, knew of the dreaded curse and what it did to its victims, how it transformed them in ways that weren't believed to be scientifically possible. One by one she had heard the names: Robyn, Peach, and Wii Fit Trainer. They all met the same fate, but she knew if she were to ask one of them about it now, they'd all deny any thought of wanting to be rid of it. The feeling was unlike anything any of them had ever experienced in the past, and the more Rosalina thought about it, the more she thought to try it herself. She expected the curse to strike her eventually, but to see Zelda right here, right now in this state, was tempting to her to bite the bullet for her own benefit. After all, it's not like her transformation was guaranteed. Her genetic makeup was much different from the other girls, so it was entirely possible that she could be immune to the Futanari virus. If that was truly the case, then unless she tested it now, she wasn't likely to get another opportunity again.

She reached for Zelda's crotch but was halted again by the Hylian princess who blocked her with her hand.

"Please, just leave," pleaded Zelda, shrinking away despite her throbbing erection.

"I can make it go away for you," urged Rosalina. "That's all you really want, right?"

She wasn't about to walk out just yet. She needed a reason to learn about this herself, and she knew she could certainly use Zelda's helplessness to her advantage. Not that she wanted to take advantage of her friend like this, but Zelda was obviously too aroused to notice.

Zelda shuddered, the mere mention of Rosalina wishing to service her making her cock stiffen even more. She wanted it. There was no denying that she wanted it. But to do it here, and now, in a public fitting room with a broken lock? There was no way!

"No," she muttered. "That's not…"

"I know it's been bothering you all day," said Rosalina. "Look. If we don't do something about it now, it's just going to make things worse later on. It'll take control of you—like mind-controlling magic—just like it did to Peach. Once it gets to that point, there's no going back, and you're only going to end up hurting everyone else around you. Is that what you want?"

Again, Zelda couldn't form to words to reply. How did Rosalina know so much about this? And if her words were true, was she risking the chance of losing herself to the curse completely? She had to admit that ever since it occurred she hadn't been feeling the same, but if Rosalina was telling the truth, then perhaps there was more at stake than she initially thought.

"I just…" said Zelda nervously. "I just want it to stop. That's all I want."

"I can make it stop, but only if we do something about it _now_. Do you understand?"

The solution that Zelda was looking for was finally making itself clear. She would never have guessed, however, that her salvation would lie in the hands of her best friend.

"Yes," she said. "Alright, do what do you have to do. Just make it quick. And promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," replied Rosalina with a nod. "Okay, now just relax. I might be a little rusty."

She got down on her knees as Zelda lowered her legs, sitting up straight with her back against the wall. As the shopping music continued to play overhead, Rosalina pushed aside the stray clothes that Zelda had used to cover herself. She took a long gander at Zelda cock, admiring its curved shape. Kicking in at approximately ten inches, it was a wonder how Zelda was able to keep it all in her pants this whole time. She traced a finger up and down its length, taking note of how untouched her porcelain skin was, coupled with two white testicles dangling just below the shaft. A hot breath escaped Zelda's lips as her legs spread apart from each other by their own accord.

"Could you please stop staring?" asked Zelda, although she made no objection to the touching. Seeing Rosalina's eyes all over her body was admittedly more embarrassing than the inevitable handjob she was about to receive.

"I'm sorry."

She may have apologized, but that didn't mean she was paying attention to Zelda's request. She was more mesmerized by her cock, using her hand to help examine it from different angles. It stood so tall and firm, rising past Zelda's bellybutton and towards her boobs, although her blouse still covered her upper body for the most part. Honestly, Zelda could barely tell since the more Rosalina touched her, the more she wanted to touch herself, and these fabric confinements were definitely not making the job any easier for either of them.

"I'll try and get this over with as fast as I can," said Rosalina. "Just warn me when you're about to cum."

Zelda let out something between a squeak and a nod, but it was hard to tell as Rosalina began stroking her cock up and down its entire length. She followed a steady rhythm, using her right hand to do the work while her left hand massaged her balls. She thought about using her mouth as well but quickly abandoned the idea. If they were going to get out of this without making a commotion, they were going to have to do it while making as little of a mess as possible.

And as little noise as possible for that matter.

"Oh!"

Zelda let out a moan which she quickly silenced upon remembering that there were ears all over the place. She could hear voices just beyond the door, normal everyday people who wouldn't even dream of having sex in a public location. And if she could hear them, then there was no doubt in her mind that they could hear her, and so she forced herself to hold back any sounds besides her breathing which slowly became more audible with each passing stroke.

"Keep going," she said. "It feels good."

Rosalina worked her arms as quickly as she could, watching Zelda's reaction through blonde locks from her position on the floor. She took Zelda's facial cues as a sign that things were going well, and for the most part, they were. She could only fathom what it must have felt like from Zelda's perspective, though, which only kindled her curiosity as she wondered about the big question that had been on her mind ever since she first heard the rumors.

"How we doing, Zel?" she said, smirking slightly when she noticed Zelda turn away from her.

"Good. Don't stop," was all she said as she leaned back, spreading her legs apart even further. She didn't notice that she had grabbed one of her own breasts and was squeezing it through the fabric of her clothing. Had Rosalina run a finger over her chest, she definitely would have felt a nipple or two.

The two did their best to maintain a low profile. Zelda could feel herself giving in to Rosalina's movements, and by now she was already wet, although she dared not mention anything about it. She was hoping that Rosalina wouldn't notice, but that was more or less impossible considering the position they were in. Rosalina wondered if touching her down there would have any effect on her reaction, but she left it alone out of politeness. After all, it's not nice to put your hands on someone when they haven't asked for it.

Rosalina soon got some help from the fair princess, as the next thing she knew, Zelda had started moving her hips in rhythm with her. It wasn't much given the fact that she was sitting, but thrusting in unison with Rosalina's hand somehow enhanced the sensation. She closed her eyes as she fantasized about sticking her dick in something warm and moist…like Rosalina's pussy.

Amidst Zelda's moaning and self-groping, she could feel that tingling sensation returning to her cock. Something hot was bubbling within her, yearning for an exit, and with only one direction to go. She let out another cry, signaling Rosalina that her climax was on the rise, and so she showed no signs of slowing. Rapidly, Rosalina jolted her arm up and down, catching a glimpse of pre-cum as it spurted and pelted her just below the cheek.

"Oh, it's coming!" moaned Zelda. "I'm going to—"

She cut herself off, resisting the urge to let it all out but ultimately failing. She thought she heard someone approach the door from outside, her heartbeat thumping as she wished for this to stop without the strength to do so. She wanted to finish, but a small voice coming from the other side took her mind out of the moment if only for a split second.

"Mommy, can I use this one?" came the sound of a little girl outside of the room.

It wasn't her imagination, but neither was her orgasm when she finally surrendered and let it go. Rosalina acted fact, realizing that the only way to avoid making this already bad situation any worse was to hide the evidence, and so she opened her lips and sucked down on Zelda's cock. A torrent of semen shot into her mouth, filling her in an instant and forcing her to choke it down. She gagged as some of it escaped her lips, but she persisted, refusing to release her mouth until every last drop had streamed down her throat and into her boiling stomach.

"O-Occupied!" Zelda shouted before slumping into exhaustion.

The door had opened just slightly, but gently aligned back into place as the child's mother pulled her away upon hearing the Hyrulian princess. Thankfully, it didn't sound like she was aware of what she had just saved her daughter from.

At this point, Rosalina was still holding on, somewhat in a daze as drops of cum oozed out of her nostrils. She honestly hadn't expected that much to come out and was even more surprised that Zelda's cock was still hard after that kind of expulsion. Slowly, she lifted her head up, a mixture of semen and saliva dripping from her tongue. She looked about as tired as Zelda was, never mind the fact that her nice top had been stained with the sticky substances.

Zelda huffed a laugh, leaning her head back in relief.

"Oh, Nayru," she cooed. "I've never felt so good in my life."

It was a strange, yet satisfying feeling, having both sides of the genetic coin on the same body. It was almost like having double the pleasure factor, but it wasn't overwhelming nor did one side cancel the other out. It was like having two cravings filled at the same time, a sinister euphoria that she didn't even know existed until now.

"Thank you so much, Rose," said Zelda, arching her head forward. "You were so wonderful, I—"

But she stopped herself once again, this time not out of embarrassment but out of concern. Rosalina was still kneeled on the floor, her head down as if she were about to throw up. Her long bangs covered most of her face, but not once did she look up at Zelda. The liquid that she had swallowed continued to drizzle down and around her lips as she swayed slightly forward and then back again.

"Rose?" murmured Zelda. "Are you…okay?"

Zelda didn't know much about the curse. She knew what it did to those who fell to it, but anything beyond that might as well have been a mystery. She never wanted anything to do with it, unlike Rosalina who came off as if she wished it would happen to her. But why? Who in the right mind would want such a thing? It was at this point when Zelda realized that Rosalina knew much more about the curse than she led on.

She never wanted to help her get rid of it in the first place. She just wanted it to be transferred to herself.

"Heehee," Rosalina smirked, lifting her head to stare her beloved friend in the eyes. "It actually worked." She pulled herself up while Zelda watched in horror, the magnificent transformation unfolding right before her very eyes. "So this is what it feels like to be a Futanari."

Seeing it from a third-person perspective was even more grotesque for Zelda. She wanted to say something, but strangely her mouth just hung agape, as she watched Rosalina remove her shoes, her leggings, her panties, and then lift up her arms with whatever else was hanging off her upper body. She kind of missed that last part, however, for she was distracted by the abnormally large dick protruding from Rosalina's crotch.

Rosalina posed, admiring her girth, which rivaled that of Zelda's. She positively loved the new addition, and if anything the perkiness of her cock helped to enhance the perkiness of her breasts. She giggled.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, hunger in her voice that eagerly awaited a reply or something else entirely. "Is it _me_?"

Zelda swallowed hard, for she knew what was coming yet she couldn't to do anything to stop it. She was still turned on for some reason, and Rosalina's erect cock may have been the perpetrator. And there, in between her quivering legs, was a yearning to be filled.

"Rose, calm down," replied Zelda. "You're not thinking straight."

"Oh really?" said Rosalina, leaning forward so that her breasts hung right in front of Zelda's field of view. "I think everything is going according to plan. This _is_ what I wanted after all." She crept forward, sitting herself down on Zelda's legs so that their cocks squished up right against each other. Zelda flinched at the touch, but again, she made no effort to pull away. Instead, she accidentally let loose more pre-cum, which oozed from her cock onto Rosalina's. "Isn't it what you wanted as well?"

Zelda had the opportunity to object. She could have pushed her off of her and made a run for the exit, but she didn't. She just sat still and allowed Rosalina to kiss her, her lips tugging at her mouth requesting immediate entrance, and she caved. The curse had won. She could feel Rosalina's breasts squeeze up against her as arms wrapped around her shoulders, fingers combed through her hair, and her mouth surrendering as Rosalina's tongue swept through and took control. Their cocks hardened, Zelda's hands moving to them and stroking them together as if they were already one. Pre-cum had long since leaked from the both of them, providing a lubricant that made their heads glisten under the artificial light.

And still, the shopping music continued to play.

Rosalina broke away from Zelda, gazing her in the eyes and admiring the redness of her cheeks. Zelda yearned for more, and so Rosalina gave her some by pushing her breasts into her face. Without hesitation, Zelda already claimed the new territory by sucking the right breast, pinching at the nipple with her front teeth. The slightest touch had caused it to go erect, and at its maximum length, she could feel Rosalina's breast enter halfway into her mouth. Rosalina let out a moan as Zelda moved over to the left breast, continuing the process while Rosalina moved her hand down to grip Zelda's dick.

"Mmmm," was all Rosalina could mutter, among other inappropriate noises that she had to keep to a minimum lest they be found out. "Suck on them, babe. They're all yours."

Rosalina had gone from zero to horny in a matter of minutes, a likely side effect of the Futanari curse. Zelda wasn't complaining, however and took full advantage of the given opportunity as she rubbed her lips and face over her friend's sensitive breasts.

"I'd ask you to fuck me," said Rosalina all of a sudden, "but I'm feeling a little selfish today."

She got up off of Zelda, putting a hand over her own cock and giving it a few good strokes. She was already rock hard, giving the princess a sly smirk while Zelda eyed that ten-inch glory curiously. Rosalina made no hesitation; she climbed up onto the bench so that Zelda's face was right between her legs. She then grabbed the wall-hangers on either side for support before shoving her cock into Zelda's awaiting mouth. She nearly let out a squeal as she entered her, but again, kept it as quiet as she could despite the sudden stimulation.

"Ohhhh, yesss," she grinned. "Let's get it on!"

She began fucking the shit out of Zelda's face, her hips moving like pistons while Zelda continued to jack herself off. She was forced to close her eyes, nearly choking several times as Rosalina kept pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. She wanted to see how far she could go with it, and with every penetration, it felt like she had reached a new depth. Zelda's mouth was almost perfect for the job if not for how tight it was. Nevertheless, it was good exercise for her jaw anyway, and the small grooves made by Zelda's teeth added a massaging pleasure that would otherwise be absent.

"Ah! Fuck!" moaned Rosalina through clenched teeth. She somehow managed to maintain her balance without the wall, instead using Zelda's long Hylian ears as handlebars. She increased speed, now rapidly banging against her as her balls slapped against the bottom of Zelda's chin. Something between a gag and a moan came from Zelda's throat, followed by her something resembling her voice as her chords were constantly clogged and reopened. The tingling sensation was quick to return as she face-fucked her, and at this point, she was primed and ready to return the favor that Zelda had so kindly done for her.

"I'm gonna cum!" she said. "Ready or not!"

Zelda was expecting it, and like a cannon Rosalina came an explosion of semen, shooting down Zelda's throat like she was overdosing in an alcoholic drinking game. And just like before, the excess cum spurted from her nose, drizzling down her mouth and neck. Miraculously, Zelda took it all in, and over the course of the ten seconds in which Rosalina's orgasm lasted.

"Swallow it," commanded Rosalina seriously.

Not one drop had ended up on the floor and instead was either on Zelda's face or moving through her digestive system. When Rosalina finally pulled out, that was the moment when Zelda took a huge breath of air, choking and gasping for breath as she spat out wads of cum-covered spit.

And still, both ladies were hard. It looked like they were going to have to do something more than blowjobs if they were going to walk out of here satisfied.

"Zel," said Rosalina, stepping down onto the floor. "Let's fuck. Right now."

Zelda wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before responding.

"Alright," she replied, spreading her legs once again. "I'm all yours."

She didn't know what had come over her, but it was plain to Rosalina that she had become a slave to the virus. Any thoughts about wanting to get rid of it had been completely forgotten, instead replaced with an undying need to fuck or be fucked. Either way was okay with her so long as it meant she could cum again.

She lifted her balls as Rosalina primed her cock, already lubed from her own semen. She lowered herself, kicking aside the clothes that had fallen on the ground long before their make-out session took place. Zelda's pussy was ripe for the picking, thirsting for sustenance as it gazed back at the monster cock coming in for a landing.

Rosalina didn't wait for an OK or any kind of signal whatsoever. She let herself in, gleefully, feeling the sensation as Zelda's pussy consumed her head, then eight inches of the rest of her shaft. She had slipped in like a water slide, and already she could tell that she was a little big for Zelda's dainty figure as her dick protruded through the front of Zelda's abdomen. Her walls squeezed tightly, but slippery nevertheless as Rosalina pulled out and then pushed back in one last time to fit the remaining two inches inside.

"Oooh, it's so deep!" moaned Zelda, looking down at the lump in her stomach.

"I can go even deeper," replied Rosalina. "You just gotta help me out here." She pushed Zelda's legs up so that she was essentially lying on the bench, her legs folded yet spread apart in the air. Rosalina slid in and out of her gaping pussy a few times, getting a feel for the rough fuckfest they were about to endure and licking her chops hungrily.

"How's that feel? Good?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," Zelda cooed, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Come on, girl. Fuck me hard."

"You got it."

She entered with ease once again and started voraciously pounding her, her balls once again smacking against her underside at an incredibly consistent pace. Her hands had found their way around Zelda's cock, and so she pumped away while she fucked her, noticing Zelda wince as she bit her own tongue to keep herself quiet. Anyone courageous enough to put an ear to the door, however, would have easily been able to hear the sound of wet slapping, coupled with Zelda's constant squeaks and Rosalina's huffs of breath.

"Yes! Fuck me! Faster!" whispered Zelda, but it didn't really come out as a whisper. It was more of a toned down shout, although in the narrow space of the fitting room it certainly sounded loud enough.

Rosalina wanted to stick something in Zelda's mouth to shut her up, and so shoved two of her own fingers between her lips, hoping that Zelda would be kind enough not to bite down on her. Zelda accepted her fingers like a baby to its mother's breast, using it as a pacifier to drown out the moans that escaped her. Rosalina smirked upon seeing her satisfied with her new suck-toy, and so she continued to give it to her, plowing her steaming pussy with no remorse.

"Just think, Zelda," she said as she fucked her. "We're literally one knock away from someone finding us here. How does that make you feel?"

Zelda responded in the form of moans, unable to use her words due to her lips sucking on Rosalina's index and middle fingers. The thought of someone walking in on them was always on the back of her mind, but at this point, she didn't even care. She just wanted to cum.

"Not sure?" egged Rosalina. "Well then, maybe you should take a look at yourself in the mirror!"

Zelda shook her head, but it was just a reflex as her eyes glossed over without any particular focus. She didn't even notice when Rosalina had pulled out of her just to tear off her cum-stained top so that they could both be naked together. She had been played like a puppet, and Rosalina was the ventriloquist. When she wasn't being fucked, her movements weren't her own, for Rosalina could bend her to any position she wanted. She was like a living doll, motionless, but with all the feeling of any person. It took a few tries before Rosalina eventually got where she needed to be, as Zelda soon found herself mounted atop her cock, facing the mirror while Rosalina pounded her pussy reverse-cowgirl style.

"How's this for a view?" said Rosalina.

Zelda's hips bucked as Rosalina's cock infiltrated her, her own balls bouncing up and down with each consecutive insertion. She could see her reflection in the mirror, a mirror normally used to for the innocent act of trying on clothes. Now the mirror had been defiled, as Zelda could see some of her own fluids trickling down the glass. Or was that Rosalina's? It was hard to tell with the way the semen kept exploding from inside her vagina.

"More," she moaned, her tongue hanging loosely. "Fuck me more."

She gripped her own cock again as Rosalina cranked it up a notch. She fucked her nonstop, like a machine, a speeding freight train gone off the rails. Her hand founds its way to Zelda's front, toying with her pussy, her hips gyrating as she gave her more.

"Tell me you want it!" shouted Rosalina.

"I want it. Fuck me, I want it!"

The protrusion over Zelda's stomach could clearly be seen now, proving that Rosalina really was too big for her all along. Zelda's gaze in the mirror traced over her own body, going from her bouncing breasts to the monstrous cock that violated her down below. She couldn't begin to count how many times it had entered her, but she wasn't about to let it stop. Most of all, she saw her own Futanari dick, which spurted sprinkles of pre-cum all over the mirror. And for the first time since she received it, she was beginning to feel grateful.

"I love…" she huffed, rolling her eyes back as Rosalina approached her climax.

"Oh god, here it comes!" cried Rosalina, squeezing Zelda's thighs as her pussy caved in on her.

"Futanari!"

An explosion of semen burst into the room, splattering all over the walls and the mirror. Zelda's abdomen practically doubled in size as she was filled to the brim with Rosalina's seed, with plenty of excess to go around as the fluids splashed onto the floor, painting the once clean fitting room with a creamy unsanitary disaster. Her once flat stomach was now round and bulgy like a cream-filled donut on its way out of the filling factory. Her cock had erupted like a fountain, shooting streams of semen up to the ceiling and causing a tiny rainfall to occur. Rosalina was still cumming, albeit in short bursts. Their orgasms seemed to outlast each other.

The two soon collapsed in exhaustion but were still attached by Rosalina's dick. Zelda laid on top of her, still leaking but for the most part empty. The room reeked of fish and curdled milk, or something along those lines due to the potency of the stench. The clothes that were littered all over the floor were practically unwearable, and likely unrefundable for that matter given the sticky state they were in. Zelda couldn't recall the last time she had seen herself expel so much cum.

"That's odd," said Rosalina, reaching a hand around to rub her and Zelda's newly acquired "baby."

"Hm?" Zelda tiled her head, dazed but conscious nevertheless.

"Did my ears deceive me or did I hear you say you love being a Futa-girl?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Zelda giggled, running her fingers down to rest on top of Rosalina's hands over her womb. "I guess I've had a change of heart. Perhaps you and I aren't so different after all."

They laughed together in their filth, but ultimately the moment was short-lived. It didn't take long before one of the attendants had come to the door in order to investigate the unusual liquid seeping from beneath it. With no lock to stall for time, Princess Zelda and Rosalina accepted their fates, outstretching their limbs in full view for all of the onlookers to see. Their story would go on to be one of the largest scandals in the history Super Smash Bros.


End file.
